Kirby Super Star The True Story
by Dinnerwarrior
Summary: What happens when the sun and moon start fighting? Chaos that's what. Its basically Kirby super star with all the sub games intertwined. There is characters from the anime in it, like escargoon. Okay so maybe not 17 parts. But Part 2 has started!
1. Chapter 1

The Sun And The Moon

Over the great peaceful star shaped planet of Popstar all was right with the world. Popstar's rings were shining especially bright that day, and the seas were sparkling crystal clear. The forests were shining as well, as the light reflected off the fresh dew dripping off the leaves of a new day. Whispy Woods was especially elated at the beautiful sight, in fact he had decided not to sign up for King Dedede's allegiance, as he was sick of constantly dropping apples on the poor pink hero of Dreamland. And the constant chore of blowing wind at the pink hero weighed heavily on Whispy's health, He was now going to turn his life around. No more fighting, no more anger, Whispy thought to himself, and for once his black oval shaped mouth formed a smile. Ah yes that day was the perfect day. Perfect crops, perfect for sunshine and Whispy had noticed that the apples that he bared had grown rapidly in the past thirty minutes, However perfect things don't tend to last forever. Whispy was smiling to himself thinking of the day could get better, but seeing as how he was a tree things really couldn't get better for him. Whispy, being blissful, hadn't yet noticed the darkness that had fallen upon dreamland. Whispy looked up shocked to see that day had become night! Was it possible that Whispy had been so clueless as to skip through the whole day just sitting there (which he does every day)? No something was amiss but what? Perhaps a Solar eclipse, yes that's it. There was no other possible explanation. However just to make sure Whispy gazed upward to the heavens to find something truly astonishing. The night sky had immediately returned to a shining day sky. Whispy was utterly baffled at this. This makes no sense, he thought to himself. There was no way he had skipped through the night as well, or perhaps he had. There was only one way to make sure. Whispy looked upward once again to find something much more astonishing than last time. The Sun stood in sky, and it appeared to flaming angrily, its bright light almost blinded Whispy. The Sun in a heated rage flew across the sky. Whispy blinked a couple of times and saw that The Sun was slowly going back to its original position in the sky, but it appeared to be against its will. Then Whispy noticed that the Moon was the thing pushing the sun back. They suddenly both broke away from each other. Whispy breathed a sigh of relief thinking it was over. Then The Sun and Moon came ramming at one another. They were obviously equal in power, and one could not over power the other. Each was slowly pushed back by the other like two male elk in combat. Whispy could not believe his eyes. A horrific event was happening before him, and there was nothing he could do about it. The Sun and Moon were fighting.


	2. The Dedede Dilemma

The Dedede dilemma

Light suddenly flooded the dark room. Opening up every dark corner, showing the secrets of its contents. Well this room held no secrets just a really greedy king. King Dedede moaned and yawned; he looked over at his alarm clock.

"What- three A.M. that can't be! I still need more king beauty sleep! Escargoon!" The king called for his snail servant who was still in bed. "…ESCARGOON!" The lazy snail jumped out of surprised that the king was calling him.

"Oh what does that big oaf want now?" Escargoon glanced over at his clock. "Three A.M.! That's impossible!"

"ESCARGOON! GET YOUR SLOW STUPID SELF IN HERE!"

"Coming sire! Well I'm a lot more things than stupid!" Escargoon took off down the hall and headed straight for the king's quarters. He passed every statue of King Dedede in the halls. "There must be more than a thousand in this stupid castle!" However instead of stopping to marvel at them (which he would never do) Escargoon continued hurrying down the hallway. King Dedede, who had impatiently waited for twenty seconds, decided that if Escargoon was going to take forever he might as well do some investigating by himself. Dedede threw off the covers of his bed and literally jumped out of bed causing several of his shelves to shake.

"Whoa looks like we're havin' an earthquake." Dedede was obviously oblivious as to the fact that he caused the shelves to shake. Dedede stood for a moment looking out his window. He sighed thinking that maybe this would go on forever. He wouldn't get any beauty sleep for days, months, or maybe even years! He would have to go on looking like a total grump forever. Holding court he would look as though he had two black eyes. How embarrassing! "Wait a minute I know who can fix this!" Just then Escargoon burst into the room screaming

"YOUE MAJESTY ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT'S WRONG, OHH JUST TELL ME SO I CAN GET BACK TO SLEEP!"

"Escargoon we're going to the throne room!"

"Now, now just hold on a second, before you go ordering from Nightmare Enterprises again, first we should figure out the problem here! Now let's see." Escargoon shoved king Dedede away from the window and gazed upward. Suddenly the bright blue sky immediately turned to a night sky. "Whaaaa! Th-that doesn't make sense!" Escargoon looked upward again to see the strangest thing he had ever seen. Half the sky was night, and the other half was day. Something strange was definitely going on, it was even strange for Dreamland! Escargoon then noticed the two giant entities above. The Sun and Moon appeared to be struggling against one another. Each slowly pushed the other back, until they rebounded off each other and flew away incredibly fast. Then they collided once more. "Your highness… WE HAVE TO ORDER FROM NIGHTMARE ENTERPRISES NOW!"

"What? Why? What's with all the hubbub?"

"THE SUN AND MOON ARE FIGHTING!"

"Hmm that does sound like an emergency! To the Throne room!" King Dedede and Escargoon took off down the hall towards the Throne room. Once again they passed several statues of Dedede, much to Escargoon's dismay. King Dedede stopped about ten feet away from the door to the Throne room, and slid right in front of the door. Escargoon tried to stop at the door but he slid right past it. Dedede strode into the room, walking tall and proud. Escargoon face palmed when he saw this

"What are you doing nobody's even up?"

"What? I got to look good when I walk in here." King Dedede plopped himself down on his throne, and pressed a button on the left armrest. The room got dark. Several holes opened up in floor revealing a large electronic pedestal, with neon lights coming out of the top of it. A hole opened up in the ceiling and a large upside down identical pedestal dropped down. The wall to the left of the Throne opened up, and a large TV came out. The TV switched on, showing an image of the customer service for Nightmare Enterprises.

"Hey it's the big D how can Nightmare Enterprises help you this fine morning?"

"The Sun and Moon are fighting! I need a monster that can stop this whole mess so that I can get back to sleep!"

"Well normally I would upload a monster to you but aren't you forgetting the large amount of cash you owe from your previous uploads?"

"Uh- I sent a check! It's in the mail!"

"You already tried to pull that one."

"Alright, fine! Escargoon pay up!"

"But sire I"

"Nope, no buts, pay with money, or with pain!" Escargoon walked over to the terminal and placed his prized ring on it. The pedestal activated, and the ring was uploaded to Nightmare Enterprises.

"Alright so what monster will it be?"

"Hold on a second, for the past minute I did the math, and with the Sun and Moon fighting, and all dreamlands climate going all out of whack… WE'LL RUN OUT OF FOOD !"

"Oh my triple D, I think I know exactly what to send you."

"Well good send it over!"

The pedestal activated once again and electricity covered the room.' Once it was over a Yellow skinned, masked, creature sat there on the pedestal. It was holding a large green bag, and it was slumped over its shoulder."

"What is that stupid thing!"

"Well king you said you needed food and this is the monster to do it! Its name is Tac, and it can steal anything with extreme ease, and you know what that means."

"I can steal all the food in Dreamland, and I won't run out hahahahaha!"

"Exactly! Just remember to send it back when you're done."

"Ha-ha now I'll get those stupid dream landers foods!"

"But sire with the Sparkling Stars, they can just go find more food!" King Dedede immediately brought out his hammer and bashed Escargoon over the head with it, leaving an enormous bump on the snail's head.

"Escargoon why'd you have to go and ruin it!"

"Well sire I thought it would be best if you knew! And besides if we have the Sparkling Stars we could find even more food!"

"Ah Escargoon you are on a roll today, first you pay for my bill willingly, and then you feed me information that will help me in my conquest for food, ha! Well don't you worry your pretty little head about it. Tac here will take care of it. Riiight?"

"Oh but of course king 3 D'S Tac is a state of the art monster, capable of stealing anything, why don't you give it a go?"

At the instruction of Customer Service, King Dedede pointed at Escargoon. "Hey Tac guy, go get me ALLLLLLL of Escargoon's precious jewelry!" In response Tac jumped off the pedestal and landed on the red carpet that covered Dedede's floor. Tac dashed over to Escargoon; once he got near Escargoon Tac swiped around him, and ran over to King Dedede. Tac bowed before the king's throne and emptied his sack. Several priceless pieces of Jewelry lay right before King Dedede, and he immediately scooped them up. Escargoon's jaw dropped.

"But-I-I- didn't even have those on me, they were in my safe in my room!"

"You see big D, Tac is a special monster, FULL of surprises! Have fun!"

The screen then turned off, and the machinery retracted into the floors, and ceiling. King Dedede grabbed Tac, and started to swing him around in complete joy, while Escargoon sulked in the corner of the throne room, he was VERY upset about the current loss of his Jewelry.

"HAHAHAHA, alright Tac time to get swipin'. Now go, Steal all the food in Dreamland, and bring me the Sparkling Stars!" Tac nodded, and ran out into the hall, he dashed down the hall, until he came to a window, in which he jumped out of it, and ran off to fulfill his mission.


	3. Spring Breeze chapter 1 Green Greens

Kirby Super Star The True Story, Part One, Spring Breeze

Chapter 1 Green Greens

"Kirby! Wake up you snoozing gumball!" The loud sounds of the Cajun yellow bird Torkori forcefully wrenched Kirby from his slumber. Kirby toppled over, and rolled off the bed. "Well it's about time! I thought you were going to sleep through the whole day again!" Kirby Stared at the loud bird, as if to ask "what is it?"

"Well don't just stand there like a brain dead troll! Go get that Dedede!" Kirby still stared at Torkori, he was obviously confused. "Oh that's right; you were asleep the whole time!" Kirby stared, again. Then his mouth formed an open smile.

"Poyo!" After Kirby had just finished his short, and rather brief sentence, Torkori looked as if he was about to explode. His normally yellow face flared up into a scarlet color.

"You idiot, I told you to get up at least ten times this morning! But no you had to go on sleeping, while some stupid monster swiped all of our food!" Kirby's smile faded after he heard that some monster had made off with all of his food. Kirby's face was filled with worry, and he burst out the door of his dome shaped house, and he took off running. However Torkori stopped him before he could get any farther. "Hey junior don't just take off! We've got to do some serious detective work first!" Kirby stared at Torkori, again. "Oh you don't know eh?" Kirby shook his head. "Well I figured as much! We've got to find out if Dedede stole anything else from anybody else! Got it?" Kirby nodded. "Alright then let's do some investigating!"

Kirby and Torkori resolved to go check with all of the other residents of dreamland that they knew of. First they started off with the neighboring village of Cappy Town. Kirby and Torkori started at Mr. Curio's house, who simply said like Kirby all of his food was stolen, and nothing else.

"What a stupid thief! He walks in here and steals the food, not the priceless artifacts!" After Torkori had finished complaining about how stupid the thief was, Kirby, and Torkori thanked Mr. Curio, and headed deeper into town.

They then proceeded to check Chef Kawasaki's place. The pair walked into his restaurant, and Kawasaki immediately attempted to get a table for them, however Torkori's screaming convinced Kawasaki otherwise.

"Well goodness you didn't have to yell."

"Well I was yellin' because you were gonna feed us some more of that disgusting Kawasaki food!" At the sound of food Kirby smiled.

"Foo-foo!"

"Well I see Kirby's hungry." Torkori's face reddened again

"Well of course he's hungry! If you fed him all the food in the world, he'd still be starving!"

"Well it doesn't matter anyways, some thief made off with all of my ingredients!"

"Wow that thief must be desperate, if he's going to steal Kawasaki's food!"

"I know he even surprised me with that theft!"

"Shut up Kawasaki you're not helping!" Torkori then took Kirby's arm, and dragged him out of the restaurant.

"Foo-foo!" Kirby shouted several times as Torkori dragged him out of Kawasaki's; he was obviously looking forward to being able to eat at least something that day.

"Sorry Kirby, but we've a mystery to solve, and there's no time for food! Now let's see" Torkori looked around the town square for a moment then he spotted the police station "Ah-ha!"

The duo then headed on over to the police station to have a word with Chief Bookem. Kirby, and Torkori, walked into the station to find the chief hunched over his desk, and he appeared to be signing some documents. Kirby and Torkori walked over and Torkori opened mouth to speak, but he was cut off by a snoring sound. It then occurred to Torkori that the chief was asleep. Torkori allowed himself a snicker, and he flew over to Chief Bookem, and opened his mouth to scream.

"CHIEF BOOKEM GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Bookem fell out of his chair, and collapsed on the floor.

"Huh, what, who's there!" Bookem looked up and saw Kirby smiling over him, and Torkori flying above him laughing out loud.

"Ha-ha-ha-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo ha! Alright enough laugh! Bookem, what do you know about the food thief?"

"Ah the food thief, well from what I can understand it appears to steal food." Torkori, had a bored look on his face after hearing the obvious statement by Bookem.

"Well of course it steals food that's why it's called the food thief!"

"Oh you already knew that? Well I'm afraid that's all I got for you boys."

"Oh you're a waste of time chief, come on Kirby!" Kirby and Torkori walked out of the police station feeling hopeless, they had no clue at what they had to do, to stop the food thief. Then a stroke of luck happened. Like the speed of light chief Bookem burst from the Police station.

"Kirby! I actually have a log recorded about an eye witness who saw the thief run off into Green Greens." Kirby and Torkori stared a t Bookem for a couple of seconds, until Torkori broke the silence.

"Well, where the heck is that!" Chief Bookem looked surprised.

"Oh, well it's the forest that surrounds Whispy Woods… y'know the giant tree?"

"Oh… well don't just stand there Kirby get goin'. Go get that thief and pay him a lesson!" Kirby stared at Torkori in confusion. "GO TO GREEN GREENS!" Kirby hopped up and whistled. Suddenly a sparkle twinkled in the sky and it slowly started growing larger, as it came closer. It soon was in eyesight and one could make out the shape of a star. It was the Warpstar! It soon dove right under Kirby as he jumped up to ride it. The Warpstar floated there, and allowed Kirby to say goodbye to Chief Bookem, and Torkori. Kirby zoomed into the sky towards the forest known as Green Greens. That's when Kirby noticed that something had gone wrong with the sky. The sun had been where was supposed to be for the entire morning, but it had gone to center of the sky already. It appeared as though it was flaming in an outrage. Then the moon suddenly whipped across the sky, bringing the darkness of night with it. The moon collided with The Sun, staggering the large fireball. The Sun immediately retaliated and smacked into the Moon, but it was ready this time, and it blocked the sun's attack. Kirby gasped, and back on the surface Torkori squawked loudly.

"Holy cow what's going on!" Torkori flapped his wings a few times, and he toppled over unconscious. Kirby continued on to the forest of Green Greens. He zoomed across the sky and started to descend into the great gigantic forest. The Warpstar suddenly started to swerve, and Kirby lost control. The Warpstar crashed to the ground, and Kirby tumbled out onto the ground. The ground felt soggy, as a forest floor in the morning should feel. Kirby ran his stubby arms through some of the trees, the morning dew came off easily, and the feeling made Kirby smile.

"Ah." Kirby said triumphantly. Kirby sat down on the forest floor, and rubbed his hands along it feeling the moist grass underneath. Kirby felt refreshed and he dashed off into the woods to track down the food thief. Kirby brushed through several mint colored evergreen trees, and each one hit his face with its branches. Kirby continued to do this for a while, feeling the dew on his face he was elated, and almost forgot about tracking down the thief. Kirby suddenly tripped over a rock, and fell face first through a large bush. Kirby blasted through the bush and landed in a clearing of the forest. His face was scarlet red from all of the smacking done by the trees when Kirby ran through them.

Kirby shook his head and silently told himself not to get so distracted. He looked around the forest clearing, wondering where the thief could have gone. Then Kirby heard a faint voice coming from deep within the woods.

"…argoon….." Kirby ran towards the faint sounds. He ran until he reached the end of the clearing, in which he turned his head in the direction that he had heard the voice to see if he could hear it again. Again he could hear the faint voice of somebody, this time Kirby thought that he had heard the voice before.

"….Escargoon….get…the…sign…else….."

Kirby took off in the direction of the voices. He once again ran into several of the trees branches, and he once again took great joy in feeling the fresh dew smacking into his face. Suddenly something smacked into him on his way to the voices. Kirby somersaulted onto the ground. Behind was standing a strange person. It wore a blue hat that looked like a nightcap, and it wore a blue nightgown looking shirt that covered its body. It also wore jester like shoes. It suddenly pulled out a bomb. Then Kirby knew that it was a Poppy Bros. Senior. The Poppy Bros. lobbed the bomb upward at Kirby. Kirby rolled out of the way of the bomb as hit the ground causing a small but destructive explosion.

The Poppy Bros. instead of standing still constantly hopped on one foot, and then switched to the other. Kirby kept a close eye on it waiting for its next move. The Poppy Bros. suddenly sprang into the air, and landed on the other side of Kirby, who hadn't expected this. It pulled out another bomb and threw it at Kirby. Kirby instinctively opened his mouth, and he started to inhale. The bomb instantly went into Kirby's mouth and he swallowed it; causing the copy ability to take effect. A blue hat identical to the poppy bros. appeared on Kirby's head, and a bomb suddenly appeared in Kirby's hands. He had become Bomb Kirby. The Poppy Bros. Senior launched a barrage of bombs at Kirby, who blocked them with his own barrage. Several explosions occurred setting many of the surrounding trees on fire. The Poppy Bros. Senior then made the mistake of jumping across the battlefield landing right in the path of a falling tree. The Poppy Bros. Senior was immediately destroyed.

Kirby then heard another faint, but understandable voice.

"Listen here Whispy ya see that there fire that just started? Well I'll bet ya ten bucks Kirby's the one who caused the fire!" It was unmistakable now; there was no doubt about it. That was King Dedede's voice! Kirby ran from the now spreading forest fire towards the voice of King Dedede. Kirby burst from a large bush to find another large clearing, but this time it had four figures in it. King Dedede, Escargoon, Whispy, and Tac the Thief.

"Ah-ha see what did ol' Dedede tell ya, there's Kirby right there!" Escargoon then intervened.

"So, Whispy, that proves the point that Kirby started the fire, meaning his majesty was right!" Whispy's former brown bark turned red in anger. Several spiked roots appeared around the clearing preventing Kirby from escaping. Bright red apples appeared on Whispy's large set of leaves. The apples fell, and couple landed on Kirby causing him a headache.

"Hahahahaha alright Whispy I think we've an agreement, finish off Kirby, and you can even keep the sparklin' star I gave ya!" King Dedede whistled, and a huge airship descended from the sky. It had a pair of angry eyes, and its teeth were spiked. A ladder dropped from the airship, and King Dedede, Escargoon, and Tac ascended the ladder.

"Hahahahaha have fun with Whispy, and now Kabula to the skies!" At the command of Dedede Kabula rose back up into the clouds. Kirby, who still had his bomb ability, pulled put another bomb in preparation for the now imminent battle with Whispy. Another apple fell from the branches above, and Kirby dodged out of the way. The apple crashed to the ground. The ground broke from the force of the apple. Kirby retaliated with the bomb he had summoned earlier, and he threw straight at the face of Whispy. The bomb made contact, and it exploded. Whispy squinted his eyes, and he started to have second thoughts of challenging Kirby, but Kirby had destroyed part of his forest, and a punishment must be made!

Whispy's face flared up again, and he started to blow out large gusts of wind. Kirby attempted to plant his feet to the ground, but he weighed far too little and he was blown back into the spiked roots. Kirby fell to the ground in pain, He tried to pull out another bomb, but he felt far too weak, and the bomb ability suddenly faded away. Kirby felt hopeless, and he collapsed on the ground. Whispy started to have his apples migrate to the spot where Kirby lay unconscious. Several of the apples conformed right above Kirby. The apples rocketed to the ground, Kirby was finished. Then the unexpected happened. The Warpstar flew in from seemingly out of nowhere, and picked up Kirby. The apples plunged into the ground; Kirby would not have survived the force of the apples. Kirby suddenly awoke, and he noticed that he was riding the Warpstar. Kirby looked back to the spot where the apples had hit the ground, and an idea came to him. Kirby turned the Warpstar around to the apples. Whispy knew what Kirby was up to. He blew several gusts of wind at the hero, Kirby staggered, and he almost fell off the Warpstar. Kirby regained his balance, and continued on to the apples. Kirby was about ten feet away from the apples, and he opened his mouth and started to suck them up. All the apples dislodged from the ground, and flew into Kirby's mouth.

Kirby swelled up several times his size. So big in fact the Warpstar could not carry him, and it crashed into the ground…again! Kirby stood up from the crash, and slowly walked to Whispy's base. Whispy again tried to blow Kirby away, but Kirby had gained several times his weight, and he wasn't even pushed back slightly. Kirby gained all of his strength, jumped up to Whispy's face, and spat out a large star right into Whispy. Whispy's face changed drastically changed from bright red, to brown, and a tear formed under his right eye. Whispy had been defeated.

Kirby let out a sigh, and smiled. Then Whispy spoke up

"Kirby… I am sorry, Dedede tricked me. He promised me with a never ending food supply for the forest, and he gave me a sparkling star, the residents of Green Greens would never go hungry. But then he said that I had to help get rid of you, and I couldn't do that. But then when you set my forest on fire I lost control, and I am truly sorry. Now then as a last token of my apology, I reward you with this Sparkling Star.

A large star burst from Whispy's leaves, and floated above Kirby. He jumped up and grabbed the star. The star glowed extremely bright, and it flashed and disappeared.

"Now, Kirby one more piece of advice, King Dedede told me that he was heading for the land of Float Islands. It is the home of Lololo and Lalala; no doubt he will attempt to trick them as well. You must chase after Dedede, and stop his plot! Take your time if you must, enjoy my forest, and all of its splendorous fruits." But Kirby had other things in mind. He dashed off into the thick of the woods. Kirby then ran through the leaves of the trees feeling the fresh morning dew brush against his face. Kirby was in his very own Dreamland.


	4. Chapter 2 Welcome to Float Islands

Chapter 2 Welcome to Float Islands.

Yeah for once I'm doing authors notes! For those of you who have played super star you probably know what's going to happen in this chapter right? Wrong! Float Islands is going to have a huge civilization on it, not just a collection of islands with monsters on them. So Enjoy!

…

Kirby had just taken off from Green Greens, and was once again high in the sky. Kirby marveled at the sight of the clouds. One of the clouds had formed in a circular shape giving it the appearance of soft serve ice cream. Kirby's mouth started to water at the spectacular sight. He even stopped his Warpstar to gaze upon the cloud.

Finally Kirby couldn't take it anymore, and he started to inhale the cloud. He dreamed of tasting the gargantuan ice cream cone. However upon swallowing it he soon found out that he had just inhaled tons of water. Kirby spat out the water like a fountain, and groaned in disgust. Kirby, who was still disappointed at his snack, forced his Warpstar back into accelerate, and he continued on to Float Islands.

Kirby passed several more food shaped clouds that caused him intestinal distress. Kirby however had learned his lesson, and didn't wish to inhale several gallons of water again. Kirby continued to fly until late afternoon, and he was beginning to get very tired. Kirby started to doze off mid-flight, and it would have been the end for him if he hadn't had a nightmare about inhaling clouds.

_One by one every cloud as far as the eye could see was heading straight for Kirby's mouth. Kirby attempted to spit out the water the immediately filled his mouth when it made contact with the interior of Kirby, but the clouds just kept on flooding in. Kirby was overflowing with water, and he soon exploded._

"Gaaaaaahhh!" Kirby jumped up and almost fell off the Warpstar. He realized that it was just a dream, and he regained his balance. Kirby sighed, for two reasons. Relief that he hadn't really swallowed all those clouds, and in exhaustion. He had been flying for seven hours now, and if he fell asleep his Warpstar would crash… again.

Kirby continued on flying through the never ending expanse of clouds. Then he noticed how hungry he was. Kirby rubbed his stomach, longing for any source of food other than clouds. Kirby's stomach growled and he moaned for food. He started to have second thoughts about not taking any fruit from Green Greens, but no he just had to go and run through the trees again.

"_How could I be so stupid?" _

However instead of sulking, Kirby decided to lighten his mood.

"_The more hungry I am… the more food I can eat!"_ Kirby smiled in triumph. So proud was he that he had finally won over his worst enemy; hunger. Kirby was now more excited than ever to arrive at Float Islands. He decided that instead of pleasurably cruising along it was time to kick it into overdrive! Kirby caused his Warpstar into over drive, and he rocketed onward to Float Islands. Kirby could barely hang on as his Warpstar blasted through the clouds at breakneck speed.

Kirby could only see the blur of clouds rush by as he was propelled through the sky. Occasionally he could feel the moisture of the clouds materialize onto his face. It brought back memories of Green Greens. The moist ground, the morning dew. Kirby felt as if he was truly there. Then his memories caused him to start losing his grasp. Luckily another memory came to mind. His near death experience with Whispy. This brought Kirby back to reality, and he strengthened his grip on The Warpstar. Kirby was luckily not that far from civilization.

The clouds started to clear away, one by one. Eventually every single cloud had been cleared away, and Kirby could view the spectacular sight before him. Below Kirby was the largest collection of islands he had ever seen. They were littered with small buildings, and several lights pierced the night sky. The lights weren't the only thing coming into Kirby's view. The smell of food wafted into the air. Kirby could recognize each and every scent. The aroma of succulent steak, finely cut, and served with several slices of ripe juicy tomatoes, Kirby's favorite. And there the sweet scent of a chocolate cake. Its smell filled Kirby's nose, and he started to salivate. It was clear that the residents of Float Islands were celebrating something.

But Kirby couldn't keep his nose, and mouth, out of it anymore. He turned his Warpstar so it was facing straight towards the ground he did a nose dive straight for one of the islands, more specifically, the island with the smell of food. Kirby once again smelled the delicious food coming from the Island, and he felt like jumping from his Warpstar and free falling. Kirby kept his cool, and continued to dive towards the island.

…

"Well let's see. I would like a couple of sardines, and four trout please." The fish stall vendor handed the islander the amount of fish he had requested, and shoved him away to handle the next customer.

"Gee it sure is busy today, but I guess that's due to the Dream Festival, just means good business for me." The vendor stopped talking, and returned to his counter to serve the next customer. This one was a woman Cappy, and she wore a large visor hat, and a violet dress.

"Oh my, such a selection!"

"Pick your choice ma'am; here at Sakana's fish stall we sell just about any form of sea food. If we don't have it, it don't exist"

"Oh my, well I'm just looking for something like… uh what's the word…. crabby!"

"Oh well I think the best thing for you would be…" The stall vendor inspected his selection in the front of the stall.

"Hmmm, oh!" The vendor had spotted a crab.

"Here it is, some fresh snow crab, straight from Orange Ocean, and this specific crab is from the reclusive Secret Sea!"

"Oh how rare, how much for it?" The vendor pondered this for a moment. A lot of other vendors around Float Islands would charge her about 1000 Drands, but he wasn't some lazy cheapskate. He wanted to be fair with his customers. He wondered for a moment, and then decided that something so rare was to be made like a gift.

"I'll give it to ya free!"

"F-f-free? Well I-I don't know what to say!"

"Don't say anything, it's the time for the festival, and gifts are to be given at these times!" The Cappy lady blushed. She turned around and giggled. Then after bowing to the vendor, she skipped down the street.

_ "I could have made a lot of money off that… doesn't matter though; I don't need any more money!"_

The vendor had decided that it was getting late, and there were no more customers, it was time to close up shop. He gathered up all of the unsold fish, and took them into the back room to be frozen for tomorrow. The vendor stopped on his way out, and glanced at the Maxim Tomato sitting on his counter. He looked at the large black M on its side. He shivered in disgust, he hated tomatoes, Even Maxim ones. He grabbed it and shoved it in his bag.

"I wonder what I'll do with it."

Having finished closing up, he pulled down the blinds that covered his shop, and locked them in place. He started to walk home. Usually he found that looking up at the stars would make the walk go by faster, and easier. This time he noticed that something was off about the sky. Not the kind of off he had seen this morning when The Sun and Moon were clashing. One of the stars looked particularly bright that evening, and it appeared to be shining brighter every second. It even appeared to be growing!

"Whoa, what a sight! Uhhhhh…"

He had noticed that the star was indeed growing larger, and more important, it was getting closer.

"Oh what…OH MY GOSH!"

Kirby came crashing down onto the street right in front of the Vendor. The Warpstar left a huge crack in the ground.

Kirby hopped of the Warpstar and looked over at the vendor who appeared to be unconscious. Then he suddenly jumped up, startling Kirby.

"What do you think you're doing, scaring me like that?" Kirby cocked his head at the stranger. The stranger looked like Chef Kawasaki, but his skin was much more peach colored, and he didn't have the strange catlike mouth of Kawasaki.

"Well are you gonna answer me or what?" Kirby didn't answer.

"Oh so you can't talk?" Kirby frowned at this. Of course he could talk… sorta.

"Well if you can't talk, I guess that leaves me with one option, introduction. My name is Sakana… what's yours?" Kirby smiled at the chance of proving that he had some form of communication skills. Kirby's smile broadened and he said "Kirby!" in a rather childish tone.

"Oh so you _can_ talk? Well nice to meet you Kirby. Are you here for the Dream Festival?" Kirby cocked his in confusion

_"What is the Dream Festival?"_

"Uh… Kirby… so…. You don't know?" Kirby shook his head

"Oh then allow me to explain! The Dream Festival celebrates the founding of Dreamland, it was about…. Two thousand years ago!"

"Oh!" Kirby said in amazement.

"Yeah-yeah and it's held in a different land of Dreamland every ten years! We have fireworks, and lights, and-and lots of gourmet food!"

"Poyo!" Kirby's mouth started to water again.

"Wow it seems as if you sound excited! Well you've missed only the first event of the Festival, and that would be the hanging of the lights! Tomorrow is the fireworks event!"

"Ha!"

"Yeah… it would be the greatest ever… but…. HE'S ruining it!" Sakana pointed his hand in the direction northeast of them. Hovering over the sky was the large airship King Dedede had escaped on when Kirby fought Whispy. Kabula was marring the beauty of the night sky.

"It came here about ten hours ago, bringing King Dedede and his greedy snail Escargoon. The place that airship hovers above is the castle of our leaders. King Lololo and Queen Lalala. I have no clue what he's up to, but considering King Dedede it's got to be bad! There are rumors that he's trying to recruit them to steal all of our food… but they're just rumors." Sakana looked over at Kirby who was shivering.

"Cold!-Cold!"

"Oh you're cold! So sorry I didn't notice! Well I guess you could just stay at my place!"

"Ya-yay!"

"Yeah we can enjoy the Festival together! I have to work tomorrow though; if you want you can help me!" Kirby smiled

"Well I'll take that as a yes! You're probably also hungry!" Then Sakana remembered the Maxim Tomato in his bag.

"Do you like Maxim Tomatoes?" Kirby's eyes widened, at the sound of his favorite food. Kirby jumped up and said

"Max-Max!" Sakana's eyes widened as well.

"Oh thank goodness now I don't have to eat it!" Sakana took out the Maxim Tomato and outstretched his hand expecting Kirby to take it. Kirby instead started to inhale, and caught Sakana by surprise.

"Oh my! Well you've certainly got an appetite!" Sakana grabbed Kirby's hand and continued down the street. They walked, and talked well mostly Sakana. Kirby mostly contributed to the conversation by saying "Poyo!" They walked quite a bit more. Sakana told Kirby about his fish stall, and more about the history of The Dream Festival. After about an hour of walking they stopped in front of a two story building.

"I live in an apartment flat, there are two beds, and one bathroom there should be enough room." Sakana opened the door for an exhausted Kirby, and closed it behind him. They headed up the stairs and into the flat. It had a small kitchen, with a living room. The beds were located in the living room. Kirby ran over and took the bed with star designs on the sheets. He pulled the bed sheets over him and closed his eyes.

"Hmmm… how eccentric." Sakana walked over to the empty bed, he climbed into it and pulled the covers over him. Sakana turned the lights off and closed his eyes.

"Kirby if you're awake… I want to tell you something… this morning. I saw the sun and moon fighting… and now…. Dreamland is in total chaos… can't you feel it… and then there's King Dedede… I don't know why but… I think you can stop all of this… and return Dreamland… to peace." Kirby responded with a loud snore, signifying that he had fallen into a deep sleep. Sakana sighed.

"Maybe my intuition….. is wrong….. but…. Maybe… it's…rig…..ht." Sakana drifted off into sleep, unaware that his intuition was completely right.

…

So what did you think? I usually work on this story every time I have free time… which is quite frequent. Sakana means fish in Japanese. Well he does sell fish. Another thing is I need a new idea for the battle with Lololo and Lalala, the original battle is too stupid and easy. Yay Lololo is pushing another block. Oh my gosh I dodged the block by jumping! Yeah not gonna work so please anybody with ideas tell me through reviews, and I can't write the next chapter without it! So stay tuned in Kirby Super Star The True Story!


	5. The Lololo and Lalala confrontation!

Chapter 3 Lololo and Lalala

Alright Kirby finally gets to have a showdown with Lololo, and Lalala! And thanks to my one reviewer Dokeshisan I can now have a MUCH better battle. And now my great fans I give you Kirby Super Star The True Story chapter 3!

…..

Sakana had forced Kirby to go to work with him, saying that "I'll need help it's going to be a busy day, and besides I'll pay you however you like!" The obvious choice for Kirby was food, and Sakana had no problems with that just as long as Kirby worked diligently. After their deal Kirby demanded that they eat breakfast. Sakana did most of the cooking while Kirby helped out by grabbing the necessary ingredients from Sakana's clustered cabinets. Kirby eventually had to inhale all the items in the cabinet to find just one ingredient.

The food Sakana had cooked consisted mainly of fish and a tomato for Kirby. Sakana had started to slowly eat his food with a fork and spoon, while Kirby had already inhaled his food. The duo then proceeded off to work. On their way they passed several new decorations that had been recently hung up

"Every day early in the morning volunteers get up and replace the old decorations with the new ones. The decorations Correspond to the specific event of The Dream Festival on that day. Since today is the Feast day all the decorations should correspond to food." Unfortunately for Sakana he had lost Kirby halfway through his explanation, as Kirby was busy gazing at the décor; which as Sakana had said, was in the shape of food.

"My personal favorite of the festivals is the day of fireworks! We in the Float Islands normally don't have fireworks it scares the fish around here, but events such as these… there are no exceptions."

Kirby was still not listening.

"Well… I'm pretty sure I know what your favorite event is." Sakana said as he looked at Kirby, who was still staring at the décor. The two reached Sakana's stand, and Sakana went to unlock it. Sakana started to talk as he unlocked the fish stall

"Hmmm I'm not quite sure what you should do around here… are you any good at chopping?" Images flashed through Kirby's head of him using the cutter ability to strike down several of his enemies. Kirby had decided that… yeah he was pretty good at cutting!

"Nya!"

"Hmmm… alright washing dishes it is then!" Kirby grimaced at the sound of washing things. He thought _How boring! _ Kirby slowly walked to the back of the stand where he sulked by the sink, while Sakana hung the "OPEN," sign up, and took his place at the front of the stand. Several people walked by ignoring the stand, (most likely because they wanted to save their appetites for the feast.) much to Sakana's dismay. A few people stopped at the stand, however they didn't buy much, and most of them just looked at the fish. Kirby had a lot to do. Sense Sakana never had a dish washer most of the dishes just piled up in the sink over the days. Kirby had just piled another load of dishes into the rinsing sink when he noticed a broom in the corner.

Once again images flashed through his head of past experiences with the broom. Remembering the good times, Kirby ran over to the broom and inhaled it. Kirby's hand started to glow, and the figure of a broom appeared. A yellow blue starred kerchief appeared on Kirby's head. Kirby had become cleaning Kirby. Kirby transformed his broom into some detergent and poured the entire bottle onto the dishes. Immediately all of the grime was magically removed from the dishes. Kirby then transformed the detergent into a towel and dried off the dishes. Kirby took a tray and brought out the plates to show to Sakana.

"Hmmm what've you got there... guaahhhhhhhh!" Sakana was shocked to see that, not only all the dishes had been cleaned, but that Kirby had done it so fast!

"Huh-bu-wh-how? All the dishes… have been… done?" Kirby nodded his head "And where did you get that kerchief?" Kirby shrugged.

"Uhhhhh well…. I guess you're a natural at washing dishes then eh?" Kirby smiled proudly and nodded.

"Well I guess that means you'll stay on washing dishes since you're so good at it." Kirby frowned and walked to the back of the stall. Sakana continued to serve the few customers that actually did want to eat before the feast, while Kirby having done all the dishes sat down on the tiled floor and got rid of his cleaning ability. He was bored beyond all forms of boredom. Kirby started to think of ways to entertain himself. He looked in the two back closets, but the only things in there were cleaning supplies, ones that had never been used. He crawled into every tight space he could find, but he only managed to spot two mice that he promptly chased after. Kirby had finally found something that was at least slightly exciting, and it wasn't the mice. Kirby had found the freezer, and more importantly he had looked in it. Kirby started to inhale, and he soon had a mouthful of frozen raw fish. Kirby spat out the fish in disgust, and felt like crying _everything I try to eat ends up tasting disgusting!_ Kirby left the freezer and closed the door behind him. He had decided that he was going to confront Sakana and demand that they do something else.

"Thank you come again!" Kirby walked out to the front of the stand, and started tugging on Sakana's apron.

"Yes Kirby what is it?" Kirby pointed down the street, signifying that he wanted go. "I'm sorry Kirby but we can't leave until the feast bell rings at one A.M." Sakana looked up at his shops clock.

"Oh my that's in ten minutes we have to go now if we are going to get good seats!" Sakana put his chopping knife in his apron pocket, grabbed Kirby's hand, and dragged him up the street. As they were running Sakana decided to explain.

"Okay since today is the food event, it means that everybody in Float Islands gets to dine with the King and Queen. And the first people there get to sit by them! It's been my dream! If we get by them I can discuss business and maybe they'll let me be their royal cook! Kirby enough of this dragging business we've got to hurry!" Sakana let go of Kirby's hand, and forced him to run by himself. Kirby cooperated, and sped on towards the castle. Sakana had found a shortcut to the castle over the years of being the last one to the castle, and the two promptly took it. The bell started to ring. Luckily Kirby, and Sakana had already reached the field surrounding the castle. Sakana glanced back and he was filled with worry.

"Oh no here they come!" A huge mob of citizens was rushing to the castle all screaming angrily at Sakana.

"You cheater!"

"Fool!"

"I won't tolerate this!"

"Nor will I!" Then the mob screamed in unison

"We'll get you Sakana!"

"Hurry Kirby run faster!" The two increased their pace until they were sprinting. Since the castle was located at the top of a steep hill, their climb got progressively harder. Sakana panted heavily while Kirby puffed for air to try and puff up above the crowd, however since he could not catch his breath Kirby simply managed to gasp constantly. Their climb started to get easier as the hill leveled out. Kirby and Sakana continued to run on the flat area of the hill. Sakana struggled to keep his chef's hat on, while Kirby struggled with running while hungry. The crowd had become closer to the duo, and they had increased their anger levels. Kirby dashed over to the draw bridge of the castle where a large red platform stood. Sakana started to lose his pace and he felt like stopping. Kirby glanced back and noticed Sakana's tired disposition. Kirby, who was tired himself, almost had decided that it was best to leave Sakana behind, but then he remembered something_. It's been my dream! If we get by them i can discuss business and maybe they'll let me be their royal cook! _Kirby's face filled with determination. He opened his mouth and started to inhale.

Sakana was sucked into the mouth of Kirby.

"Waaaahhh Kirby what're you do-" But before he could finish Sakana was sucked into the dark hole that is Kirby's stomach. Kirby staggered for a moment, he was over stuffed, and he had inflated several times his size. Kirby took a step and he bounced a little as he did. Kirby gathered up his strength and spat out Sakana. The fish vendor flew straight to the platform. As he flew over it his velocity dropped like a rock… as did he. Sakana crashed down onto the platform and several streamers flew high into the sky. Sounds of cheering filled Sakana's ears and the drawbridge started to open.

….

However about an hour before Sakana had landed on the platform problems had been going on in castle Lololo.

"Well you two listen here! Cause old Dedede gots something to tells ya!" Lololo flew over to King Dedede angry at his proposition.

"We don't want to hear your stupid proposition Dedede! Lalala and I are going to have to say no!"

"Listen to his majesty and do what he says!" Escargoon intervened.

"Just listen if you give us all your guyses food, we'll give ya a sparklin' star!"

"Which means you and your kingdom will get to find more food!"

Lololo thought this over. Give away all the food in return for something that will allow them to locate more food. Or keep the food.

"Lalala what do you think?"

"Well… our people won't go hungry… and… there will be less poverty." Lololo turned back to King Dedede.

"I think we have decided…. You may take our food… BUT you will have to convince the other residents that your intentions are good."

"HA won't have to our little friend here Tac is gonna take the food by force! Another thing… That little pink ball Kirby's on his way to take ya'll down!"

"What who is this Kirby?" King Dedede could hardly contain his excitement. These two rulers had no clue whom Kirby. what a perfect chance for some deception.

"Kirby is the most evilest vilest creature eva. He caused me so much trouble it's not even funny!"

"Very well Dedede we'll keep an eye out for this Kirby."

King Dedede glanced up, and he formed a wicked smile.

….

and Kirby were rushed into the castle by hundreds of Waddle Dees. The two were promptly placed at the head table with Lololo and Lalala. Kirby appeared to be confused over the sudden rush of events. The rest of the crowd was ushered into the dining hall and they were placed at separate tables. Once everybody had taken a seat tons of Waddle Dees dressed up in tuxedos ran out of the kitchen door. The Waddle Dees ran about taking orders as many as their brains could hold. Once the Waddle Dees had finished, they all lined up single file, and marched back into the kitchen. Conversation started up at all of the other tables. At Kirby's table Lololo was the first to speak.

"So then who are these two visitors?" Sakana did not hesitate to answer.

"Oh well my name is Sakana uhh… I run the uh… fish stall…. Um downtown."

"Oh you do? I've been to quite a bit of the seafood restaurants down there, they're horridly expensive!"

"Oh no your majesty my stall is very cheap! Why just yesterday I gave away a snow crab from Secret Sea for free!"

"OH for free well I think it would be best if we paid you a visit some time."

"Oh right about that I was uhh thinking that maybe…"

"Oh you didn't introduce your little friend here." Lalala said.

"Oh that's right! This little fella fell from the sky right in front of me! His name is Kirby!" Lololo and Lalala's faces darkened.

"You have helped a traitor that will be the end of Float Islands Sakana!"

"What but Kirby's really friendly!"

"That's not what Dedede said! Guards!" Hundreds of Waddle Doos burst into the room all carrying spears. They circled around the table and pointed their spears at Sakana and Kirby.

"Hmmm actually it has been quite a while since I have done any form of fighting. Care to help me out my fair queen?"

"Oh my it has been quite a while…. Alright I accept!" The Waddle Doos stepped back to allow room for a fight. Lololo floated up into the air and summoned and emerald green block.

"Here Kirby take this!" Lololo set the block on fire and launched it at Kirby who dodged out of the way. Kirby however was not off the hook and he was soon hit in the back by a spiked block from Lalala. Kirby fell face first on the red carpeted floor. He attempted to stand back up but he fell backward due to fatigue. Another thing started to form in Lololo's hand but instead of a block this was a spiked ball known as a Gordo. Lalala summoned another Gordo and they threw them in sync. Kirby had just enough time to roll out of the way, but he was still exhausted and could hardly stand on his feet. Sakana was starting to freak out, he had no clue on how he could help out, and he didn't know who to help. He sat in his chair staring at Kirby getting battered by emerald blocks thrown from the two royals. Kirby groaned, and closed his eyes; his skin had changed from bright pink to grim gray. Sakana couldn't take it anymore, and he desperately searched for something to increase Kirby's strength. Unfortunately there was nothing. The Waddle Dees hadn't brought out the food so he couldn't help replenish Kirby. There was silverware but what good would that do? There was also the chopping knife Sakana had put in his apron pocket upon leaving his shop. Sakana had little hope left but he still decided that anything goes.

"KIRBY CATCH!" Kirby glanced up to see Sakana throwing his chopping knife at Kirby. Gathering up all of his strength Kirby started to inhale. Sakana was shocked to see this. Did Kirby think the knife was food? The knife flew into Kirby's mouth and his pink color was restored; then the strange thing happened. Kirby jumped into the air and did several flips. A yellow cap with two angel wings on the sides formed on Kirby's head. A blade formed on the top of the cap. Kirby had become Cutter Kirby.

"Oh I get it now. Kirby didn't think it was food; it was a weapon to him! GO GET EM KIRBY!"

"Ha just cause he's got a blade doesn't mean he'll win!" Lololo said confidently. Kirby grabbed the blade from his cap and tossed it like a boomerang at Lololo. The blade cut right through the block he was forming and hit Lololo directly. The blade circled around and went straight back for Kirby who caught it with ease. Kirby spun around and tossed the blade in Lalala's direction, who dodged the blade. Unfortunately cutter gives Kirby the ability to throw two blades. Lalala wasn't so fortunate as to avoid the last one. Enraged and recovered Lololo summoned two blocks, one was black, while the other was white. The blocks exploded; the black one enveloped Lololo, while the white one enveloped Lalala. The two mists formed together, and revealed a combined form of Lololo and Lalala. It was purple and had an orange tuft of hair.

"We are Fofa! Prepare to die Kirby!" Fofa summoned a black block in its right hand, and a beam shot out of it. Kirby grabbed the blade on his hat and used it as a shield against the beam. The beam ricocheted off the blade and it bounced back to the black block. The block crumbled to pieces. Fofa was not finished, and it summoned a white block in its left hand, and spikes started to shoot out of the block. Kirby found no way to be able to destroy the White Block. Kirby instead had a different idea. He ran up under Fofa, who hadn't noticed him yet. Kirby took off his blade, gripped it with both hands and rocketed upwards to the purple monster. The blade sliced through Fofa, and Lololo and Lalala were split back into two. Lololo fell onto the floor, while Lalala flew over to him.

"Oh dear… but… we….can't lose….no….we won't lose!" Lalala summoned another fire covered block, but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. It was Lololo's.

"NO dear…. Kirby he's far too…. Powerful….I think Dedede might've been telling a lie…. Kirby…. Is a hero…. Not…..a villain." Kirby smiled and jumped up and down. Lololo laughed and stood up.

"I think that Kirby here is indeed a hero no conqueror. I mean just look at him! Kirby I think I know that you're going after Dedede, so let me tell you where he is going next. He said that he was heading off to bubbly clouds where the mighty dictator cloud Kracko lives. Kracko is no friend make no alliances, he most likely attempt to kill you once you get near his palace so be warned. Sakana!"

"Oh uh yes your highness?"

"Of course you can be our royal chef! Anyone who's that lenient with good food and low prices, is welcome here!" Sakana gasped and fell over in shock. Kirby, Lololo, Lalala and the Waddle Dee guards all started to laugh. Lololo offered Kirby to stay and enjoy the rest of the meal. Kirby gladly accepted, he wanted to have a break before heading back up into food shaped clouds. The four dined peacefully once the shocked Sakana woke up, his dream finally a reality.

…

Yes finally done! I personally think that some of this could have been better, but I was excited to move onto Kracko. And I sort of had some writers block about in the middle of the chapter. I also think I went overboard over King Dedede's diologue but enough of the complaining. Fofa is actually in the anime, in the japenese dub his name is lola but that is stupid so I used Fofa! Anyways see ya'lls later. I will end with a quote from King Dedede

AH NEED AH MONSTAH TA CLOBBAH THAT THERE KIRBAH!


	6. Chapter 4 Kracko's Backo

It is the moment you have all been waiting for! Yes this chapter will be my best yet! Sorry for the long wait I've been up to my head in homework, and I was busy getting killed by Zero in Kirby's Dreamland 3.

And holy crap Dokeshisan you really are obsessed with Marx. Its ok I don't blame ya I can't get enough of Marx either. Your Page it's just so full of….Marx! My desktop picture is Marx so don't feel left out. I fricken bought Kirby Super Star for the virtual console in hopes of fighting Marx. But my true obsession lies with Ursula. Ya the Fat octopus lady from the Little Mermaid.

WarchieAntiHeroes your review kinda made me want to throw Tiff and Tuff into the story, so I shall, but not now, these things take time y'know! Alright enuff it is time for my most anticipated chapter yet! Time to meet the Ruthless Dictator Kracko!

…

Chapter 4 Kracko's backo

Kirby had said his goodbyes to his three new friends. Sakana thanked Kirby for helping him fulfill his dream, and to come back any time he wishes. Lololo awarded Kirby by repairing his Warpstar. And he also taught him a new trick. As Kirby flew through the clouds once more he played back the words Lololo had left him.

_Now Kirby I have found out that your copy ability has some perks to it! Once you have inhaled a hostile person, and you have copied their ability, you can sacrifice that ability to transform it into the same person only they will become your friend! Another thing is that they will behave the same way they originally would have, except they will treat you with kindness. Also be on the lookout for any Copy essence Deluxes, these are statues that will grant you the ability displayed on them. However if you should choose to create a friend out of that statue, it will behave without a mind. It will simply have the instinct to follow you and aid you in combat. And as one final gift I present to you this golden Maxim tomato. Don't bother trying to eat it, it won't taste like anything, and you can't chew it. The only time it will work is if you are on your last legs. I know Kracko from past experiences, and it would not be wise to make an attempt to befriend him. He will most likely try to execute you, be on your guard! _

However Kirby hadn't thought much about it, and reluctantly left Float Islands. He now soared high above the skies, even higher than normal. Bubbly clouds is the highest point in Dreamland, thus requiring Kirby to raise his altitude every minute or so. As Kirby progressed higher and higher the clouds appeared to become more abundant than usual. Kirby had to be getting close to Bubbly Clouds. The clouds appeared to be getting darker, and the air felt electrified.

If Kirby had any hair, it would be standing on end. Kirby felt some saliva in his mouth and spat it out. The saliva in midair was electrocuted and it turned to smoke. Kirby's eyes widened, and decided not to make any form of water possible. The Warpstar rocketed forward, and flew upward into the thunderous clouds. Kirby's Warpstar broke the surface of the clouds revealing a gigantic cumulous cloud. The cloud had several ancient Greek architecture built upon it. The cloud was as black as the night. Up on top of the cloud was a large palace, composed of a gigantic tower that was surrounded by several more black clouds. Lightning flickered throughout the cumulous cloud, while the clouds on top were completely surrounded by lightning preventing access.

Kirby approached the cloud cautiously, but he still gave his position away. Lightning was immediately launched from the tower and it struck the Warpstar. Kirby instinctively jumped off and sucked in air to stay aloft. The Warpstar plummeted downward. A cloud detached from the large cloud fortress, and caught the Warpstar. The cloud floated back to the fortress and reattached itself. Kirby figured that without the Warpstar he would be able to get in undetected. He floated off towards the dark cloud.

…..

"A'right Kracko you listen here! You give us all your food… or be defeated by the hand of Kirby!"

Kracko let out a loud thunderous sound at the word Kirby.

"Uh sire I don't really think Kracko's going for it."

"Nonsense Escargoon I've offered him a deal he can't refuse! Kracko, I'll give ya'lls a sparklin' star, that way alls you guys can gets more food! And I'll even let ya get that Kirby!"

Kracko let out more thunder at the sound of Kirby. Kracko turned around, as if he was suspicious of something. He floated over to the window of the tower even more suspicious. His giant eye gazed over the lower half of the Cloud Fortress. He noticed a little glimmer of light nearing the border of his kingdom. Kracko immediately knew what it was. Enraged he roared out more thunder, and he shot a bolt of lightning at the light. The bolt hit the light directly and the light fell downward. However Kracko wouldn't let the light off so easily. He let out a quiet thunder, and a cloud flew out and acquired the light.

Another loud thunder escaped Kracko, possibly in triumph. Kracko's eye glanced over to a small pink ball puffing over to the Lower half of the Fort. Kracko almost blew his top off. His electricity charge sky rocketed, and he was about to strike at Kirby again. But then a thought filled Kracko's head. Kracko laughed darkly deep inside, which on the outside sounded like several short quiet thunder bursts. He swiftly turned around and glared at King Dedede and Co. Kracko surveyed them, his eye swinging from one of the group members to the next. His gaze fell on Escargoon, who upon noticing this started to breath heavily. Sweat poured down Escargoon's face. Eventually the fragile snail couldn't take anymore and he fell backwards. Kracko let out another one of his strange laughs and nodded at the three.

"Aw see was that really so hard? A'right now Kracko here's the deal. Take this!" King Dedede extended his hand and TAC placed a star in his hand. King Dedede threw it up in the air. It landed right on top of Kracko and sunk down into his cloudy body. "Now that we're in an agreement I think we'll be fine to return home! Escargoon GET UP!" Escargoon awoke slightly shocked at the events that had just transpired. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Yes sire…uh what is it?" King Dedede took out his hammer and once again bashed Escargoon over the head.

"Oh sleepin' on the job eh? Well let's just hope that you don't get more sleep than I do! We've been doin' this stuff for four days now! Without any rest! Those dumb Sun and Moon all fightin'!"

"Actually sire the correct way to say it is _That _Sun and Moon fight_ing!" _ King Dedede rolled his eyes at his brainy servant, and brought his hammer down on Escargoon's head.

"HEY! No correctin' mah language! It's what makes me unique!"

"Yes sire….ngh." Escargoon was trying as best as he could to not correct Dedede's last sentence.

"Don't you dare!" Kracko rolled his eye at the two and for the first time he noticed the King's monster TAC. Kracko glared at it, he felt uneasy around the thief. Kracko continued its stare down with TAC, while King Dedede waved his hammer in the air ready to strike at Escargoon if he corrected his sentence again. The tension between the king and the snail was broken by the sound of a large surge of electricity. Dedede turned his head over to the sound. TAC floated in the air twitching, while Kracko continued his lightning bolt onslaught.

"HEY! WHAT'RE YA DOIN' THAT'S MAH MONSTAH!" Kracko paid the king no mind and he relished in the attack. TAC started glow red and heat emanated from him. Tiny explosions covered TAC, and he exploded. King Dedede's jaw dropped, while Escargoon shook his head.

"See that's what happens when you waste your money on monsters."

"10,000 DRANDS DOWN THE DRAIN!" Kracko let out several more low thunderous sounds indicating that he was laughing.

"ARGHHH! Well-I-uh…KABUUUULAAAAAA!" Kabula flew over to the top of the tower and let down a ladder.

"Uhh… well… it doesn't matter anyways… uh I was going to be all done after you Kracko…. So….BYE!" Dedede jumped up to the ladder and grabbed hold. Escargoon hurried over to the ladder and grabbed on. Kabula turned around and slowly flew away from the tower. Kracko kept a watchful gaze on the orange airship. Kracko turned back to the edge of his tower hoping to find Kirby. However he could not find him in the large expanse that made up the lower half of Bubbly Clouds. Anger welled up in Kracko and he let out another loud thunder that engulfed the sky.

…..

A light blinded Kirby's eyes. He glanced around quickly wondering where he was. He looked up into the light. He squinted as he struggled to keep his eyes open, but he had to see what the light was. It dawned on him that the light was a search light. An alarm that sounded like a tornado warning went off, and several voices filled the atmosphere. The most distinguishable voice was a rugged deep and VERY loud voice that appeared to be coming from the search light.

"IT'S KIRBY, MAN ALL BATTLE STATIONS, GET TO THE SHOTZO'S, DEPLOY THE STRIKE TEAMS, GET THE CUMULOUS SOLDIERS, DO SOMETHING, AND STOP KIRBY!" The alarm became louder, and Kirby dashed out of the Search lights way, the latter quickly followed the pink warrior. Kirby dashed around the side of a building out of the search lights range. Several Waddle Doos ran by the building franticly searching for Kirby. Kirby gasped for breath several times before he could calm down. The siren continued to wail, and the guards seemed to increase in numbers. Kirby decided to get a better view of the situation

He sucked in some air silently, and he puffed up towards the roof of the building. Kirby plopped down on the roof and crawled over to the edge to get a better look of what was going on. Down below him were several Waddle Doos running around. Eventually they all calmed down and formed two lines. A Capsule-J walked down the line inspecting the soldiers. He looked at each one up and down. Eventually he returned to the head of the line and said

"ATTENTION!" all the Waddle Doos stood at attention stance as several impressive soldiers walked by. They wore armor like a blade knight, however instead of green, it was white, and they had shields with a Kracko symbol on them. Their swords appeared to be made out of wind.

"THESE ARE THE CUMULOUS SOILDERS TREAT THEM WITH RESPECT OR ELSE. NOW CONTINUE WITH THE SEARCH FOR KIRBY!" Immediately all the Waddle Doos ran off in different directions and the cumulous soldiers marched off. The Capsule-J commander turned and walked towards the door of the building Kirby was hiding on. Kirby noticed a door on top of the building and decided to head in to confront Capsule-J. Kirby wrenched open the door and toppled down into the building. Kirby landed on something metal, but he couldn't tell what. He banged it a couple of times and it shifted a little. The metal thing hopped up, and Kirby was staring right into a green glass circle. Kirby jumped back frightened at what it was. Capsule-J lunged forward and grabbed Kirby.

"So… I've finally got you!" Capsule-J threw Kirby against the wall, and he slid down it. Kirby sucked in air and puffed up. His head hit the ceiling as he heard a crash against the wall. Kirby glanced downward and saw that Capsule-J had crashed into the wall. This was his chance.

Kirby blew out the air inside him and landed on the ground. He opened his mouth and started to inhale Capsule-J.

"Oh no you don't!" Capsule-J launched upward out of Kirby's reach, however the flames from Capsule-J's jetpack weren't so fortunate. Kirby swallowed a mouthful of flames. Kirby suddenly felt a burning sensation inside his stomach. Kirby's normally pink skin turned red. A golden crown with a green jewel appeared over his head. The top of Kirby's head became ablaze with fire. He had become fire Kirby.

"So that's how you want to play it huh?" Capsule-J took off his jetpack and threw it at Kirby. Kirby opened his mouth and blew out fire at the jetpack.

"HA sucker!" Capsule-J ran out of the building leaving a confused Kirby. The jet crashed to the ground burning. Suddenly it rocketed off towards a wall. The jet collided with the wall and exploded. Kirby was flung backwards, and flames soon covered the inside and outside of the building. Kirby scrambled up to get on his feet. He ran over to the door, however it was locked. Kirby looked around horrified. Then he noticed a window on the ceiling. Kirby opened his mouth and blew out another stream of fire. The fire blasted right through the window. Kirby attempted to suck up some air but the smoke from the fire caused him to start hacking uncontrollably. Then he remembered the helper advice from Lololo. Kirby then remembered what Lololo had told him to do in order to activate it.

_Simply say I need a friend!_

Kirby thought to himself I need a friend. Light enveloped Kirby, and the fire from his crown drifted upward and started to swirl. It eventually formed a glowing red fiery ball. The ball fell to the floor and burst revealing a strange person. It had arms and legs, but it was mainly made up of a large fire with two eyes. The thing opened its eyes and noticed Kirby. It extended its hand and said.

"Hey I'm Burnin' Leo! What's your name?" Kirby had no intention of saying his name as he was too busy freaking out. Burnin' Leo noticed the fire too, and he started to think. Then he came up with a wondrous plan. Burnin' Leo held out his hand.

"Hurry take it!" Kirby grabbed hold of his hand, and Burnin' Leo transformed into a ball of fire. The ball of fire rocketed out of the building. Finally the building collapsed. Kirby sat down on the cold floor of the cloud and breathed a sigh of relief. Burnin' Leo sat on the cloud panting. Burnin' Leo glanced over at Kirby expecting Kirby to reciprocate the introduction. Burnin' Leo sat there for a while then he cleared his throat.

"Ahem!" Kirby jumped up and gave Burnin' Leo a confused look.

"And you are?" Kirby blushed embarrassed that he hadn't introduced himself.

"Kirby!"

"Oh so your name is Kirby… well what exactly are we doing here?"

"HALT YOU ARE UNDER ARREST BY LORD KRACKO RAISE YOUR ARMS IN SURRENDER!" Capsule-J followed by a large group of Cumulous soldiers surrounded the heroes. The Cumulous soldiers drew their swords and pointed them toward Kirby and Burnin' Leo. Capsule-J stepped forward with two pairs of handcuffs. He cuffed the extremely confused Burnin' Leo, and the terrified Kirby. Capsule-J turned around, did a hand gesture towards one of the Cumulous soldiers and walked on.

"MARCH!" The soldiers formed a line with Kirby and Leo in between them. They started to walk down the darkened street. Kirby started trying to recount the events that had just transpired. Burnin' Leo meanwhile was trying to figure out what had just happened.

Kirby's thoughts: _Ok what the heck just happened I remember floating over here, but the rest is all blank, and my Warpstar how am I going to retrieve it? Well I have a new friend he should be able to help. I'd better do what these guys tell me to or else…. Wow…. I am Hunnngry!_

Burnin' Leo's thoughts _What where am I and what am I doing here? I remember originally being mindless jet fuel, but now I'm as fortunate as developing a conscious? Maybe Kirby can explain things… but… I have a feeling he won't be able to. And how did I know what my name was… Did I… perhaps… choose it?_

The two continued to follow the soldiers. They eventually reached a dark tunnel. They were then guided down several dark passageways and they stopped at the end of a hallway. They heard a metal gate creak open and slam shut.

"You will remain here until Lord Kracko has decided." The sound of footsteps slowly faded away indicating that they were leaving.

"Man this is too weird… and hey why aren't I lighting up this place, I mean I am made of fire right?" Kirby shrugged in the darkness.

"Ugh… this is just awful what time is it anyways?" Kirby hadn't thought of it in the past but he did now. He could probably suck up a clock then he could tell time. But there wasn't one anywhere. Kirby laid down on the cold cemented floor. Burnin' Leo did the same. In moments the two drifted off into sleep.

Their sleep however was abruptly ended when they were hoisted up by two guards. The two were immediately blindfolded and dragged out of their cell. They felt themselves being tied to poles and they could hear the roar of a crowd surrounding them. The blind folds were lifted from their eyes allowing them full sight of the large coliseum around them. Kirby's gaze drifted up to the podium. Above the podium was a floating cloud with several yellow spikes protruding from the inside. The cloud had one single large eye. Kracko floated atop the podium gloating in his victory over Kirby.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO CLOUD COLLISEUM! HERE WE WILL SEE A LONG RIVAL EXECUTED BY OUR VERY OWN GLORIOUS LEADER LORD KRACKO!" The audience cheered once again. Capsule-J continued his speech.

"KIRBY AND HIS FRIEND BURNIN' LEO WILL BE KILLED BY KRACKO IN ANY WAY HE WISHES LET THE EXECUTION COMMENCE!"

"Kirby I have an idea… we have to get free of these ropes first! When Kracko comes over here we let him attack, but we must make sure he hits the ropes. Try taunting him to make him use an attack that could break through rope." Kracko flew over to the two and stared them down. Kracko suddenly released a bolt of lightning that struck the two directly. Kracko then flew over to the top of the pole and started to bombard the two with large hail.

"Kirby..ngh… come on…. Taunt him! They said you two are rivals…GAH! Ugh…ngh you… must know… something!" Kirby searched his thought of past experiences with Kracko then he came up with something. Kirby inhaled several of the ice chunks raining from above and spat them out at Kracko, which hit him in the eye. Kracko's white exterior heated up to a shade of red and he launched himself at Kirby. Kracko collided with Kirby and he rapidly turned around. Unbeknownst to Kracko his swift turn had caused one of his spikes to slice the rope in half.

"YES it worked!" Kirby and Leo dropped to the ground and prepared to fight. Kracko turned around expecting to see Kirby unconscious but instead what he saw was Kirby pulling his face down and sticking his tongue out. Kracko charged forward launching lightning rapidly at the two. Kirby rolled out of the way, while Leo put up a dense wall of fire that rebounded the lightning causing it to hit Kracko. However the army would not let this fly. Cumulous soldiers started pouring over the edges of the arena, and soon Kirby and Leo were surrounded.

"Kirby you deal with Kracko I'll take care of the soldiers!" Kirby nodded and turned to face Kracko. Kracko unleashed a barrage of Lightning bolts, all of which Kirby dodged by doing several rolls, and ducks. Kracko became infuriated at this and started creating electrical beams revolving around him. Kracko charged Kirby who attempted to dodge the electricity, however it covered far too much space and he was electrocuted. Kirby wiped the burnt skin from his face eager to continue. A cumulous soldier ran up to Kirby from behind and took a slash at him. Luckily Kirby tripped over an upheaved rock from Kracko's earlier attack, and the sword missed. Kirby jumped up immediately and turned around to face the soldier. Kirby opened his mouth and inhaled the soldier. Suddenly a golden beam appeared in Kirby's hand and it started to take the shape of a sword. A green cap with a ball at the end of it appeared over Kirby's head. He had become Sword Kirby! Kirby turned around once again facing Kracko. Kirby ran up and did several swift moves with his sword several of them making direct hits into Kracko's eye. Kracko groaned and floated back. It closed its eye as blood trickled through his eyelid. He floated backwards not knowing what to do. Finally he sucked up and reopened his eye. It looked like a marble with several red scratches on it. Kracko blinked a couple of times to get used to the pain in his eye. Infuriated He floated right above Kirby and created an electric cage around the star warrior. Kracko began charging up his lightning for a final devastating attack that would surely kill Kirby. Kracko let out several loud thunderous sounds (His laughter) and got ready to destroy Kirby. Burnin' Leo wasn't having much luck.

He had finished off the first wave of Soldiers but they just kept on coming. He was spurting fire left and right, he just didn't have enough time to notice the extreme pain that had just shot through his back. Burnin' Leo fell over, with an angry Capsule-J wielding a gun standing over him.

"SO you idiots think you can just go ahead and steal my thunder! Soldier get over here! I'm going to let you have this one." One of the cumulous soldiers walked over to Burnin' Leo. He slowly raised his sword into the air and felt a hand on his ankle. Burnin' Leo was grabbing hold of the soldier. The soldier shrugged and continued to bring the blade down when suddenly a bright light engulfed Burnin Leo. He started to grow armor and a blade! He stood up completely rejuvenated. He had the exact same appearance of the Cumulous soldiers. Leo started spinning rapidly with his blade and caught the distracted soldiers off guard. Several of them fell to the ground moaning in pain.

Kirby had yet to notice this as he was busy closing his eyes. Kracko started to shrink the electrical cage and was very close to finishing Kirby off. There was a slashing sound, followed by the sound of rocks falling. Kracko was struck on the head which caused him to lose concentration and the cage collapsed. Kirby ran out of the way and noticed what had fallen on Kracko. A pillar that had been sliced off lay on the ground with Leo standing above it. Kracko fell over onto the ground and he lay there with his eye open too exhausted to get up.

"Now Kirby go finish him!" Kirby nodded and ran over to Kracko. He leaped high into the air and brought his sword down into Kracko's eye. The sword sunk into the fluids of his eye and light started shining from Kracko. His spikes lost their color. His cloud body disappeared leaving an eye with spikes coming out of it. A star floated above the body of Kracko.

"What is that Kirby?" Kirby thought about and realized he hadn't thought about what the Sparkling Stars did in the first place. A voice interrupted Kirby's train of thought.

"Ha isn't that a Sparkling Star? My how rare." The two turned around to see a creature wearing large brown tennis shoes and a jester hat. He had a lavender body with extremely large eyes. He was balancing himself on a ball.

"And who might you be?"

"Me oh well my name is Marx!"

"Marx… do you know what these stars are?"

"Why yes these are sparkling stars legendary stars! They hold phenomenal power when put together… not the NOVA kind I assure you but they are _POWERFULL!"_

"The NOVA kind?" Marx glanced at Leo and smiled.

"Not important! But Kirby… you must go now to MT. Dedede! Claim the last Sparkling star, then we will talk again!" Marx suddenly kicked his ball and he disappeared in a purple smoke.

…

YAY FINALLY DONE! Once again I apologize for the long upload wait I was really busy! I started changing Burning Leo's name to Leo cause it was a pain to constantly have to write it.

Sigh… now we get to see King Dedede! The next chapter will be relatively short cause it's mainly going to be a battle. But for now I will take a break so I guess I'll see you all next time!

TIFF= ANOYING, TUFF=STUPID, TORKORI=AWESOME!


	7. Chapter 5 Dedede Destruction

Chapter 5 Dedede destruction!

Yah Time for an epic Dedede brawl, you'll find although its shorter, it will be mainly the battle.

And Dokeshisan you are welcome! I just thought that there needed to be a better trust bond between Kirby and Marx. Marx will be serving as Kirby's main guide throughout this story!

This will not be the chapter where I add Tiff and Tuff, perhaps in part 2 I will. And now time for Dedede Destruction!

…..

_Not important! But Kirby Now you must go to Mt. Dedede, claim the last Sparkling Star then we will talk! _

Marx's last words rang through Kirby's head as he flew his Warpstar closer to Mt. Dedede. Leo had agreed to become Bubbly clouds new ruler, and he had given Kirby a copy essence Deluxe before leaving. The statue had the appearance of a wizard wearing tan robes with only his eyes showing. Kirby smiled at the companionship he had acquired on his journey. Whispy, Sakana, Lololo, Lalala, Leo, and even Torkori's screaming brought Kirby to a smile. He realized he would have been dead on numerous occasions if it weren't for them. His trip down memory lane was cut short when a cannon ball launched past him. Kirby had come well within the range of Mt. Dedede, and several more cannonballs launched at him. Kirby dodged all of them, but his focus was interrupted by a single word.

_NOVA…..NOVA…..NOVA…NOVA! _Kirby realized that those words were the exact same things he had been hearing right before he blanked out on Bubbly Clouds. Kirby swerved his Warpstar out of the way of another cannonball. Determined to arrive at Mt. Dedede with his Warpstar in one piece, Kirby continued toward one of the windows on the castle atop Mt. Dedede.

…..

Escargoon slowly rose from his bed; he had finally gotten a good night's sleep. He trudged on toward the kitchen to make himself some coffee. Once he had a cup of warm mocha in his hands he went out onto one of the balconies. Escargoon set his coffee on the ledge of the castle wall and looked out up into the clouds. He felt relaxed, at peace. Until he noticed a glimmer in the sky. He looked and noticed a pair of binoculars; King Dedede used them for bird watching. Escargoon picked up the Binoculars and peered through them. Escargoon screamed when he saw an angry, and well alive Kirby flying towards the castle. Escargoon took off in the direction of King Dedede's room. He barged in to see King Dedede taking a bath.

"HEY GET OUT! THIS IS MAH PRIVATE TIME!"

"I'm sorry your majesty but Kirby is on his way right now!"

"Huh… but I thought that Kracko finished him off!"

"Apparently not!"

"GO CONTACT NIGHTMARE ENTERPRISES RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes sire!" Escargoon took off towards the throne room. Once there he pressed the button on the throne. Immediately all the electronic equipment appeared and the TV screen came out of the wall. The screen lit up showing Customer Service.

"Oh so it's the snail this time is it?"

"Cut your yapping we need a ton of Shotzo's right now!

"Sure as soon as you send back TAC I'll get those Shotzo's right over to you!"

"Uhh…" Escargoon's face darkened. TAC had been destroyed by Kracko. Now what!

"Uhh what if… He's been destroyed?"

"Oh ouch that will have to be added to your expenses let's see… ah that will be 90000000000 Drands please."

"THAT MUCH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDN' RIGHT!"

King Dedede barged into the room screaming.

"LISTEN IT WASN'T OUR FALT, YA SEE. THAT KRACKO GOT ALL MAD AND SENT TAC TO THE BIG MONSTAH PLACE IN THE SKY!"

"Kracko? I'm sorry your majesty but if I recall correctly I sent you Kracko and Kirby defeated it, a long time ago."

"No not that Kracko! Ya' see this place already gots a Kracko. A very hot headed one!"

"Ah I see. Well why don't you deal with Kirby yourself? I could send over a boxing ring and a new hammer?"

"Hmmm. Not a bad idea… alright send it over!" Lights flashed rapidly as the request from Dedede was warped over.

…..

Kirby crashed through the window of the castle and his Warpstar blew up on contact. So much for making it in one piece. However Kirby was sure it would be repaired as always and headed deeper into the fortress. Kirby passed a rather large door and heard several loud cheers coming from it. He resolved to investigate. Upon entering the room he was blinded by a bright light. The light faded revealing a large crowd surrounding him. He realized that he was standing in a large boxing ring. Escargoon walked to the center of the ring and he pulled out a microphone.

"Ladies and other stuff in this castle! I welcome you to a great and final battle! In this corner weighing a measly 8 pounds, Kirby!"

Several boos came from the crowd and Kirby frowned

"And in this corner! Weighing an impressive 270 pounds! King Dedede!" The crowd let several cheers that made Dedede smile. Dedede stepped forward wielding a large metallic hammer. He wore a mask with three spikes coming from it.

"Our grudge will finally be settled." Suddenly Dedede's hammer opened up revealing huge spikes. He started spinning rapidly in circles towards Kirby who nervously dodged the hammer. Eventually King Dedede looked like a red tornado. Kirby tripped and fell over face first. The hammer struck Kirby and he went flying. Kirby bounced off the walls several times, and King Dedede started to get dizzy from the spinning. He slowed down greatly until he staggered about the arena dazed. Kirby saw this as his chance and he ran over and did a slide into one of King Dedede's feet. The king tripped and crashed to the ground. A star came out of the place where he fell and Kirby sucked it up. King Dedede tried to get up, but he was knocked back down by the force of the star Kirby spat out at him. King Dedede placed both of his hands on the floor and slowly stood up. He readied his hammer in a battle stance, and he pressed a button on the handle of the hammer. The top of the hammer sprouted open revealing a revolving electrical spark plug. The plug let out a green volt of lightning at Kirby who dodged it. Dedede started to spin again this time with the spark plug out. As he was spinning the spark plug created an electrical field around him. Kirby puffed up to avoid the field but the range was far too long and he was electrocuted.

King Dedede continued to spin, and Kirby continued to get hit. He saw no way through the King's attack, and was at a loss on what to do. A familiar voice spoke up.

"Concentrate hard! If you hadn't noticed he's using an electrical attack Like Kracko! Get the hint?" Kirby was confused. What did that mean anyways? Concentrating hard he flashed back to his battle with Kracko.

_Slice in the Eye: wouldn't work, King Dedede's got a mask, plus I'll never get through that electricity!_

_ Mock him: No he probably can't even see me through that spinning._

_ Have something fall on him: Wouldn't work he's got too many… wait… It would work!_

Kirby searched for something to drop on the King's head. However they were in a boxing ring. Almost nothing to drop on him that would cause any damage. Kirby looked up towards the cracked ceiling. A weakened ceiling… how about that? Kirby took out the copy essence deluxe and swallowed it. Kirby started to glow. A jester cap formed on Kirby's head. One half of it was magenta, the other was aqua. A wand appeared in his hand. He had become Mirror Kirby! Kirby jumped up and waved his wand towards the ceiling. A huge mirror came out and crashed against the ceiling. A huge chunk of it fell downward, aimed directly at King Dedede's head. The rock broke over the king's head and he once again fell over. Kirby ran over to the hammer and started shooting Mirrors at it. Several shards of glass hit the spark plug and it started to become embedded with glass. The spark plug exploded from the hammer, and Dedede stood up with shock.

"What! Mah knew hammah! Its ruined!" King Dedede then discovered a new button on the handle. He eagerly pushed it. Suddenly a spike from the hammer shot into the ground. Several spikes broke through the surface of the arena. There was a border of spikes surrounding Kirby. King Dedede laughed wildly.

"HA-HA-HA-HA! Now who's the boss huh!" Kirby frowned and decided it was best to attack the king head on. Kirby ran up to King Dedede, he jumped up and landed on Dedede's head. Kirby then jumped off the king. He spun around and generated several more mirrors. Each one struck him on the back.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kirby landed on the ground triumphantly. Then he noticed several of the spikes had gone back into the ground. Kirby looked up above and noticed that those spikes had reappeared on the ceiling. Every single one dislodged and rocketed towards Kirby. Kirby created a mirror above him, and the spikes hit that instead. They impaled the mirror, and hung there suspended. More spikes had appeared above the ceiling, and had begun to fall. Kirby once again created a mirror barrier. The spikes crashed right into the mirror and hung there. Kirby continued to do this until every spike had been hung by a mirror. King Dedede turned around and pointed the broken spark plug at Kirby. A gush of wing blasted through the plug. The suspended Spikes were dislodged and were being blown at Kirby. Once again the familiar voice rang out.

"Come on! Those spikes what do they remind you of? They had been impaled in the ground, like Whispy's apples." An image of Apples breaking the ground filled Kirby's head and he knew what to do. Kirby discarded the mirror ability, which manifested itself in the form of a star. Kirby started to inhale, and he sucked up all but one spike. King Dedede's jaw dropped. Kirby then spat out the spikes as a gigantic star. King Dedede held out his hammer as if to block it. King Dedede successfully blocked the star, but his hammer took the beating. The lower half of the handle exploded, leaving a tiny stub to wield the hammer with.

"WHAT DID YOU DO! MAH HAMMAH! ITS RUINED AGAIN!" King Dedede noticed an emergency button inside the Spark Plug. Without hesitation he pressed it. A large visor popped out of the hammer and shot a beam against Kirby, who felt nothing. The spark plug lit up and started to spin. The visor spun around and shot a beam at King Dedede. Several figures appeared in King Dedede's mind.

Poppy bros. Senior, Sir Kibble, Burnin' Leo, Blade knight, and Simirror.

King Dedede selected sir Kibble and he was transformed. King Dedede was covered in golden armor, and a blade to go along with it. He had become Cutter Dedede. The familiar voice appeared.

"Remember! Fofa! Separate King Dedede from his ability, put an end to this battle!" Kirby remembered defeating Fofa, and knew exactly what to do. King Dedede laughed

"HA now let's see what ya can do punk!" King Dedede tossed his blade several times at Kirby. Four blades were heading for Kirby. He frowned and started to inhale. Every blade, including the spike and star form of mirror, was sucked into Kirby. Kirby did several backflips into the air, he too gained golden armor, along with a large lance, and a mirror shield. He had become knight Kirby. Kirby charged forward with his lance outstretched. King Dedede tossed several more blades at him, and Kirby deflected them with his shield. Every blade went back at King Dedede.

"OOf, OW, that hurt!" Kirby shot a cutter like beam through the lance, it made a direct hit at King Dedede.

"HEY ENOUGH!" Kirby continued forward, until he had impaled King Dedede's armor. Kirby swiped upward, and King Dedede was separated from his ability. Dedede was launched high up into the air, and he crashed right through his own castle. A sparkling Star fell through the hole he had made. Kirby ran over and grabbed it. Suddenly the other three Stars materialized, and started making circles around Kirby.

"Bravo… Bravo indeed." Kirby looked back to see Marx standing there smiling.

"I knew you could do it Kirby! Now then as promised I will explain. King Dedede had stolen the food in Dreamland for fear of losing his food. As you may have seen four days ago in the morning, the Sun and Moon were fighting. The king feared that the crops would go bad and he'd lose food. Now if you'd like to return the food, I suggest inhaling those Sparkling Stars." Kirby nodded and opened his mouth. The sparkling stars gathered there. Kirby suddenly started to swell up. He broke through the roof of the castle. Marx hurriedly tied ropes to Kirby so he could Cary the castle.

"And now off! Go head to the towns and return what is rightfully theirs!"

The End

Epilogue

"Reactor 1, output normal."

"Adjust the balancer to… 0003!"

"Let's raise the anchor."

"Check anti-gravity plant. 1,2,3 OK!"

"Release the sails, solar level 288!"

"The time has come. The time to show our power. Dream Land's lazy lifestyle will end! I will rule!"

…..

YAY SPRING BREEZE IS OVER! Now we move onto the next part! I'm skipping Dyna Blade, we just got done with the problem of food stealing, I don't want to go through that again! Well if you know the dialogue you can probably guess what the next part will be.

Please if you notice anything wrong with my writing critique me! Anyways I hope you've enjoyed Spring Breeze.

The series will start to become more clear as time goes on. Like who is the mysterious Marx, and what is NOVA! Well see you next time!

TIFF AND TUFF WILL BE HERE NEXT CHAPTER SO STAY TUNED!


	8. Part two Revenge of Meta Knight

Yep I'm back! Now it's time for part two of Kirby Superstar the True Story! I'm pretty sure I should have explained this earlier, but here goes. Drands are the currency in Dreamland I made it up. Like I said Dyna Blade is going to be skipped, it's a pointless story and I have no clue on how I could incorporate it. Hey also sorry for the long wait its just it was hard for me to get back into the story after so long, and now I am refreshed by returning from a cruise in the Carribean. So without further ado (Ado… he-he, Kirby's dreamland 3 reference) I give you Part two, Meta Knight's Revenge

…..

Kirby Superstar The True Story Part two

Meta Knight's revenge

Prologue.

Meta knight walked over to the window of the bridge. He placed his hand on it ready to fight.

"All Systems are a go sir! SQUAAK!" Meta Knight turned to his bird captain.

"Is everybody on board?" The bird nodded.

"Every Meta knight?" The bird once again nodded.

"What about Heavy Lobster?" The bird impatiently nodded. Meta Knight turned away from the window with his cape wrapped around him. He walked towards the steering wheel of the Halberd.

"Well are we going to take off or what? SQUUAAK!" Meta Knight turned to face the captain.

"Relax, I need to see something first." Meta knight walked off towards the door. He opened and closed it shut.

"I'll not have Kirby coming here and ruining everything." Meta Knight continued to walk down one of the halls in the Halberd, until he reached a door. He walked out the door. A bright shining sun blinded Meta Knight, who did not seem to care. More so he didn't seem surprised when the sun sped off into the horizon. The morning turned to midday, and then to dusk. However before it could go any further it was stopped by an unseen force. Meta Knight knew it was the moon, and he was rather glad they were fighting; it gave him an excuse to take over Dreamland. Deciding that it was time to take off, Meta knight turned from the spectacular duel, and returned to the inside of the Halberd. He walked back to the elevator and rode it up to the bridge.

"Ha! Now we can finally leave!" Said one Meta-Knight.

"Yeah it's about time!" Said another.

A Waddle Dee with a bandana walked up to Meta Knight and saluted him.

"The Engines are primed and ready sir!" Meta Knight nodded and walked up to the steering wheel of the ship.

"Alright then time to take off, Dreamland is ours!" The Halberd slowly rose up from its hangar, four wings, two on each side extended outward. The engines on the back lit up with a brilliant fire. However they still needed time to heat up so the Halberd sat floating for a while. A Meta-Knight walked over to the window. Out of the corned of his eye he saw a bright light. Thinking that it was just light reflecting off the water he dismissed it, but when it started darting around as if it were hyped up with sugar he knew what it was.

"K…Kirby's here! He's heading towards us!"

"Oh my gosh! What are we gonna do?"

"He'll get in the way. Get rid of him!"

"Sir Meta Knight, what shall we do?"

"Soldiers near the deck, assume combat mode!"

Kirby's warp star slammed right into the front deck of the halberd, it bounced up ward and glided through several enemies who were killed on contact. The Warpstar skidded to a halt, only to bounce up again. The next time it hit the ground, it crashed…again. Kirby hopped of the Warpstar and rushed forward. He ran straight into a Gim, and didn't hesitate so inhale it. Kirby swallowed the robot, and gained a purple Baseball cap. Kirby grabbed the edge of it and turned it around so it was facing backwards. Kirby had become Yoyo Kirby! He then rushed onward from there. He stopped at a switch. Having past experiences with switches he took out his yoyo and tossed it at the switch. A hatch opened up and Kirby ran through it. He walked forward to a door, and opened it up. Once inside it was pitch black.

"Kirby's in the Rocket Valve!"

"Release Heavy Lobster! Quickly! Quickly!" Kirby walked forward unaware of the proceeding danger of the rocket valve. Running forward he encountered a ladder, which he obviously used to climb downward. Upon reaching the next floor he was met with an axe. A Meta-Knight stood at the end of the next room.

"You're going down Kirby there's no way I'm gonna let you get by!" Kirby ran forward and unleashed his Yoyo. In a matter of seconds the Knight was tied up in string. Kirby grabbed the ends of the string, and yanked on it. The Knight was sent spiraling down the hallway, as the string unwove from him. Kirby wrapped the string back up into the Yoyo and proceeded down the hall. He came to an elevator which he used to obviously go down some more floors. Once the elevator stopped Kirby was confronted by another door so he opened it. He came to a deck slightly far away from the deck he crashed on. He could still hear sirens and screaming. However this was all blocked out by a voice on the intercom.

"Kirby's behind the Nozzle, fix him!" Immediately a gigantic golden robot fell behind Kirby. It had a Lobster shell on, and two large claws. In the middle was a large green glass eye. It was Heavy Lobster! Kirby started flailing his yoyo around Heavy Lobster but the armor on it was too thick. Eventually his Yoyo broke and he became normal Kirby. Another voice came onto the intercom, Kirby recognized it as Meta Knight.

"Prepare to take off! Blow Kirby away!" The engines on the back of the Halberd fired up and the ship rocketed forward. Kirby couldn't hold on and he was blasted of the deck. Kirby felt light headed as he fell towards the ground soon he blacked out.

…

So are you glad or not? Well of course it's short the intro's will probably always be short, and plus the first level of Revenge of Meta Knight is rather short. I'll explain how Kirby found out about Meta Knight don't worry. Now I have some words of advice. Despite what most reviewers say Kingdom Hearts Re: coded is freaking awesome. Go buy it. Its 1000000 times better than 358/2 days, at least gameplay wise, although it does get annoying to constantly have to see paper cut outs of the characters talk to each other for cut scenes, but it does have the good graphic cut scenes like in days. Alright bye now. Oh and by the way you should all be thanking Dokeshisan for actually making me want to continue writing, but seriously it was the fan base that made me go on, you all are great fans thank you!


	9. Chapter 7 cappy complaints

Has anybody even noticed that I've updated? So if you're not reading this, or you've given up on me, then that means I'm writing this for no reason right? You fans had better start paying attention, or bad things are gonna come your way. Just Kidding, although I would like for someone to notice these updates. Sigh… Alright lets get the show on the road, Kirby will be in a VERY familiar place.

"Hey isn't that-"

"No way, he left ages ago, there's no way that's his Warpstar."

"Still I think we should check it out."

"Hang on Tiff are you so sure?" Tiff turned to her younger brother, Tuff, with determination in her eyes. She crossed her arms, angrily. She turned to the door, walked out and slammed it shut.

"Geeze what's her problem?" Tiff walked down the long halls of the old castle Dedede. Ever since Kirby defeated Nightmare, Dedede had been kicked out of the castle, and now her parents ruled.

Even with her determined spirit Tiff was doubtful of Kirby's return, she stopped at one of the balconies that overlooked Cappy Town. Tiff stared ahead at the many buildings that lined the valley below her. The town square still had the giant tree planted at the center. She watched the many Cappies go on with their daily lives; none of them seemed to miss Kirby. Tiff sighed and decided that maybe she had imagined it. A bright light had fallen through the sky, and Tiff had hoped it was Kirby, but maybe her brother was right. Why would Kirby ever come back? Tiff was lost in a blank stare at the town, it's natural beauty was all she needed to calm her mind. Of course all beautiful things have an ugly side to them. Out of the corner of her eye Tiff caught something.

"A limousine? Oh no." It was none other than King Dedede's Limo, He drove through the town like it was his again; laughing his unforgettable laugh. After several near death experiences with King Dedede's Limo, all of the Cappies were running around screaming.

"Ugh great, now I have him to deal with!" Tiff rushed out the castle, as fast as her feet could carry her. Once she reached the draw bridge she called out to Waddle Doo.

"Lower the bridge!" Waddle Doo turned around.

"Oh hey Tiff how's it going?" Tiff rolled her eyes.

"Just fine, could just lower the drawbridge already?" Waddle Doo nodded and started cranking a wheel. As soon as the bridge was down, King Dedede drove right in. The Limo stopped about an inch away from Tiff's face. The King hopped out to greet her.

"Well well well, if it isn't little girly!" Tiff immediately lost it.

"My name is TIFF!" Now get out before I have you two arrested!" King Dedede laughed at the empty threat; at least he thought it was empty.

"So girly got guts eh? Well don't you worry 'bout me, ol' Dedede's gots a preposition for your mommy and daddy." Tiff once again rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you mean proposition, sire." King Dedede brought out his hammer.

"That's what I said isn't it? Or would you like to… uh what's the word… contradictionary?" Tiff finally spoke up.

"IT'S CONTRADICT!" King Dedede frowned, obviously not caring about what Tiff had to say.

"Oh I know what it is it's contradict, now then, or would you like to contradict me Escargoon?" The tension that usually came with King Dedede's hammer had been dropped over the last minute of incorrect language. So Escargoon replied with a simple,

"No." King Dedede turned back towards Tiff.

"Good! Now then where was I? Ah yes my proposition! Now then you hear me out!"

"I really don't care to hear what you have to say go take it up with my mother and Father!"

"A'right just the kinda words I've been meanin' to hear!" King Dedede waltzed into the castle as if it was his own again. The carefree king marched on to the throne room, with a suspicious Tiff following him. Tiff remained at a distance of ten feet, and she didn't have to be all that quiet, after the king was singing.

"Oh gonna gets me some sleep! It's much better than eatin' sheep! I'll get gourmet food, that'll improve mah mood!" The king repeated this verse over and over again; eventually Tiff had to cover her ears. After a long walk the two were at the throne. Tiff stopped at the doorway, and could barely make out their conversation. Finally she peaked around the corner to see an unexpected sight. King Dedede was sprawled out on the floor bawling.

"Oh well you do seem to have turned over a new leaf." King Ebrum said.

"Ah yes I can see your good nature!" Said Queen Like.

"Oh really?" The king said under tears.

"You guys are the greatest, after all I put you through!" Disgusted, Tiff decided to show herself.

"Oh come on, he's obviously playing you for saps! This is like what, the twentieth time he's done this, and you're always so forgiving!"

"Oh Tiff honey, I'm sure the king has changed his ways!"

"Yes, now I'll hear no more of this yelling, Dedede is staying here until he wishes to leave!"

"WHAT!" King Dedede stopped crying, and started to grin.

"Now ya see was that all that hard? Don't worry you won't even notice me!"

"Ugh fine! I'm going to investigate that light I saw earlier."

Tiff stormed out of the building, leaving two concerned rulers, and one happy ex-ruler.

"I don't get it; this is exactly where the light landed!" Tiff paced around wildly looking for what she assumed to be Kirby. She stopped near a large canyon, and decided not to look into it, but with her options running thin, she had to. Tiff carefully slid down the rocks, making sure not to lose balance. As she slid further a couple of rocks fell from where she stopped. Suddenly she heard a large CRACK! The platform beneath her gave way and Tiff began to plummet towards the abyss.

"… hey why am I not falling?" Tiff looked up to see a pink stub of an arm holding on to her. She was being pulled along by a star. It rocketed upward and she almost fell off. The two rose up above the crevice, and she was set down on the grass. Tiff looked to see who her savior was.

"KIRBY!" The two friends hugged gleefully.

"Oh Kirby I thought I'd never see you again!" Tiff yelled with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Poyo!" Kirby said just as happy. Tiff wiped her face and grabbed Kirby by the arm.

"Come on we've got to tell the others." The two then bolted off towards Cappy town. As they approached the town gates, several Cappies came gushing out of the gate to greet the long missed hero. There were hundreds, maybe thousands of shouts of glee, and greetings. As if they were meeting a famous celebrity for the first time, the entire town swarmed Kirby, and followed him and Tiff up the hill to Castle Cappy.

"Hey why does that bozo get more attention than me!"

"Well sire you'd probably have to be nicer to people." King Dedede turned around, red in the face.

"What! Are you saying I'm not nice!" The Hammer came down on Escargoon's head… not shocking ey? The two continued their brawl, and completely missed Kirby's welcoming entrance.

"Oh Kirby old boy its been so long!" King Ebrum went up and patted Kirby on the head, Kirby enjoyed it.

"Tonight a banquet shall be held to honor Kirby's return!"

Late that night the Banquet had attracted many, if not all, Cappies. Kirby ended up eating most of the food, but nobody seemed to mind. The only people not at the banquet were Escargoon and Dedede.

"Now then let's see if this still works!" King Dedede hopped up into his old throne eagerly awaiting his revenge. He then slammed his fist down on the armrest, and several pieces of machinery identical to his other castle's came out of the wall. A large TV screen opened up next to the throne. Customer Service popped up.

"Well I haven't seen you in a while! How's the new hammer?"

"It's gone! Kirby beat me, again!"

"Hohohoho why am I not surprised?"

"Just shut yer' trap and listen! I need a Monstah that can get revenge easily!"

"I know the perfect one; let's see if we can upload it." Electricity filled the air as the monster was uploaded to the castle. Once the energy dissipated it revealed a strange monster. It was mainly white, with a blue scarf that had four blue wavy spikes coming out of it. It's shoulders were large spikes, and its feet were spiked as well. To top it off the creature was split in two by a zipper. On its face was an upside down heart with several holes in it.

"Your majesty meet the Twilight Thorn!"

The dinner party slowly drew to a close. Cappies started to leave with their eyes heavy, and their stomachs stuffed. Kirby and Tiff waved goodbye to the guests. However the ground started to shake near the end of the goodbyes. However Tiff dismissed as an Earthquake and the rumbling started to stop.

"Now then we should get this place cleaned up!"

"Oh but I don't wanna!"

"Tuff you will do as your father says!"

"Fine!" Kirby ran to the broom closet and grabbed out several cleaning supplies. The three started to work at cleaning up the dining room. Hours droned by, three long hours. Eventually the place was as clean as it was before. The chairs had been pushed in, the floors were shining, the only thing that upset Tiff was that the rumbling from earlier had started up again. Only this time it was much worse.

"Y'know I don't think that this is an Earthquake!"

"Yeah I'm starting to get the same feeling too."

"Poyo!" Kirby's gleeful attitude was soon interrupted by more violent shaking. This time around it caused several chandeliers to fall. Cracks appeared in the wall, and it collapsed. The Twilight Thorn slowly walked through the large hole in the wall. It spotted Kirby and suddenly a large blue aura surrounded the pink hero. Light enveloped the area, and before anybody knew it Kirby was suspended in the air unable to move. The twilight thorn came up close and examined Kirby, immediately it grabbed the hero and tossed him up into the air. Kirby noticed a chandelier and sucked it up. The Twilight thorn was met with a blow to the face and it fell backwards. As if it were a snake it slithered into a hole. Nothing seemed to happen, but suddenly the entire room was tipped sideways and Kirby started to fall. The room kept turning until it was completely upside down. The twilight thorn appeared out of nowhere carrying a large ball of energy. Kirby sucked up some debris from the wall and spat it out into the ball. A large explosion occurred, and Kirby collapsed with a thud to the floor, followed by the Twilight thorn. Kirby staggered to his feet, and luckily the Twilight thorn was still knocked out. Tiff frantically looked around for something for Kirby to swallow. She noticed a candle.

"Kirby Suck it up!" Kirby turned towards the candle and inhaled. Kirby did several back flips into the air. A golden crown appeared on his head, and it was ignited. He had become Fire Kirby!

"Alright Fire Kirby!" Tiff cheered.

Kirby turned towards the unconscious Twilight Thorn, and started to unload fire on it. The Twilight thorn suddenly rose to its feet and started to unleash several thorny black and white beams. Suddenly Kirby heard a voice.

"Reversal."

Immediately Kirby started to dodge through the beams, all the while spinning. The dodging brought him up to the Twilight Thorn's head. Kirby then unleashed more fire. The Twilight thorn did its own little reversal, and it moved in an inhumane way around Kirby. Suddenly it punched it's fists and feet into the ground. White lights surrounded the holes and small strange gray things started to pour out of the holes. Meanwhile The Twilight thorn was unleashing more black and white thorns.

"Hey tiff those little things look like they could be sucked up!"

"Hey good idea tuff! Kirby behind you!" Kirby turned to face the gray things.

"Get rid of fire, and suck up those things instead!" Kirby dropped the fire ability and started to inhale. Several of the things went into Kirby's mouth. He swallowed.

Suddenly the black and white thorns enveloped Kirby. They departed revealing a Kirby in a white suit. Only his eyes showed and there was a zipper running along the slit for his eyes. He had become Dusk Kirby! Kirby turned to face the Twilight thorn, which was still embedded into the ground. He started to unleash a barrage of thorns that was countered by the Twilight Thorn's own thorns. Kirby's broke through and started to attack the Twilight thorn. Slowly the Twilight Thorn started to deflate. Its empty shell cover Kirby like a deflated bounce house.

"Kirby you did it!"

"Yay go Kirby!" The two siblings ran over and picked up the empty vessel. Kirby crawled out from underneath.

"Come on let's go raid the kitchen!"

"Tuff no! we just had a banquet, I'm sure all Kirby wants is a rest, right?" Suddenly The King and Queen ran into the hall.

"Children come quick!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's the Halberd, its here!"

I don't even know if anybody reading this… thanks a lot. Thumbs up if you can guess the Kingdom Hearts reference! Come on somebody review, I worked hard on this chapter! Well I suppose I might possibly see you guys next time on Kirby Superstar the True Story! Please… come back my fans!


	10. Chapter 8 Raizing suspicions

HAHA finally somebody's paying attention… but what about Dokeshisan… come back to me! ANYWAYS I'm glad people have noticed my updates. But I suppose we should get on with the story. Don't you just love how I'm the only author that doesn't take forever to get new stories updated… well there was that one time. Ok time to assault the Halberd, and fail.

…..

Chapter 8 Rapzor's debut

"Alright that should do it." Said Tiff as she walked over to Kirby. She had just finished repairing his Warpstar. Kirby jumped up and the Warpstar floated in the air.

Tiff was indeed sad to see her dear friend Kirby leave, but she was more concerned about the Halberd. Suddenly Tuff ran up behind her with an eager twinkle in his eyes.

"Tiff look what I found!" Tuff held out his hands revealing a necklace with a large purple stone attached to the end of it.

"Wow, what is that?"

"I don't know, but I found it by the remains of that monster."

"Hmmmm… Ah I know!" Tiff grabbed the Necklace from Tuff and handed it to Kirby.

"Here, take it, that way if we don't ever see each other again, you can just look at this and remember us!" Kirby gripped it and tossed it into the air. He opened his mouth and the amulet fell into it.

"Ugh! Kirby!"

"Hang on Tiff maybe he's keeping it there." Tiff looked back at Kirby who nodded.

"Okay… But don't you dare swallow it!"

"Poyo!" Kirby then rocketed his Warpstar up leaving his two friends behind. He passed through many clouds in the night sky, slowly approaching the Halberd. It glided against the sky like a hawk vigilantly watching. On the bridge Meta Knight was getting ready to attack.

"Sir the cannons are charged at 90 percent." Meta Knight turned to the cannon operator.

"Good. Are we above Cappy Town yet?"

"No, would ya just be patient already! SQUAAK!"

"Cannons charged at 98 percent, ready for fire."

"Don't fire yet, I want to gloat in my victory over Kirby."

"Speaking of Kirby…" Said the Bandana Waddle Dee. "He's on his way here!"

"WHAAT! But I thought we took care of him!"

"Apparently not."

"Cannons charged at 100 percent, maximum fire power ready for use."

"FIRE!" As Kirby approached the Halberd he noticed something. Small tiny yellow dots were appearing on the exterior of the Ships' hull. The dots continued to grow brighter and brighter until Kirby could no longer see. The hero was then met with several hits to the head. The Warpstar held its own and continued on.

Back on the Halberd the cannons suddenly dropped to 12% charged.

"Huh! T-t-that's impossible!"

"What? What's wrong! SQUAAAK!"

"The Cannons are dropping, rapidly!" Meta Knight quickly thought this over and suddenly remembered the combo cannon.

"Get ready to fire the combo cannon!"

"But sire its main laser takes forever to charge back up!"

"No use the claw part."

"Ahh, okay, CLAW AWAY!"

A confused Kirby lazily drifted through the night sky staring at the halberd. The Warpstar fell a foot or two, but it remained aloft. That is until the claw came out. Suddenly a large three fingered claw was propelled from the Halberd, and it was connected by a seemingly never ending cable. The claw came and forcefully punched Kirby off the Warpstar. Before he knew it Kirby was plummeting back towards the ground at a quick rate, he was heading towards Cappy Town.

"HA! Kirby's done for! Who wants champagne!" Meta Knight shook his head in disgust.

"We will NOT be drinking away this night, and don't be so sure, the star warrior has survived much more than these trivial obstacles."

The bandana Waddle Dee gave Meta Knight a confused look, as if he was asking a question.

"Really? That pink runt?"

"Would you count, defeating a nightmare, beating up a giant penguin, stopping Dark Nebula, destroying Dark matter three times, and even defeating me in one on one combat?"

"….wow…"

…..

"Kirby…wake up…..Kirby….WAKE UP!" Kirby awoke with a start to find Marx hovering over him.

"Oh, good! 'bout time. I suppose you could use some help, after all I knew that when I told you about Meta Knight that you would need some help."

"Poyo?" Marx gave a curious look before he nodded and made Kirby smile.

"Alright now then, If you truly wish to go up against The Halberd, you'll need POWER, not the NOVA kind though. In fact I was thinking about a rather giant bird." Marx turned his head towards a large mountain just east of the two. "I think you know what to do?" Kirby nodded and took off towards the mountain, once again rushing through leaves and branches of all kinds. He splashed through a small creek, and stirred several of the fish, including a large opened mouth one.

"Hey Kirby!" Kirby stopped to look back at a big fish. Most of its scales were blue, except for the ones on his fins which were yellow. His mouth was open in a large 0. It was Kine. "Were ya headed?" Kirby pointed towards the mountain with his stub of a hand. "Oh well good luck with Dyna Blade, she's in a bad mood so be careful." Kirby then pointed his hand at Kine. "Oh me? Well I'm on my way to go see Tiff!" Kine's eyes suddenly became filled with love. "She actually accepted another date from me! I'm so happy I could just die! Well anyways she's expecting me, I think… so I'll see you later." Kine ducked his head down beneath the cold waters of the stream and he continued on. Kirby waved at the fish and turned back to the mountain.

…

"Really the Twilight thorn defeated?"

"Yeah that's what I said isn't it, that little puffball deflated it into a popped beach ball!"

"It doesn't surprise me, after all it has been beaten by a giant key before… anyways it seems as though you've been running through our newest monsters rather quickly." King Dedede slammed his fist down onto the chair and started to scream.

"Well what do ya expect? Ever since Nightmare was defeated you guys got all soft!" Customer Service glared at the king, hurt by the insult.

"Hmmmmm… well then if you think we're too soft how about we just cancel our services?" The King dropped his jaw and hurriedly searched his head to correct his sentence.

"No no I jus-"

"Catch ya later triple D!" The monitor shut off and retracted back into the wall. However the machinery stood put.

"Look sire, we could just keep calling them, and then he'll have to lend us their services. See the uploading equipment is still out maybe we could-" Escargoon was interrupted by a loud shaking noise. Suddenly beams of light erupted from the machinery, and several explosions occurred. Smoke, fire, and a rancid smell filled the air. King Dedede ran screaming out of the throne room with tears in his eyes. Escargoon quickly followed after. The two collapsed, well away from the destroyed throne room, panting.

"Aw great now I'll nevah get rid of that Kirbeh!"

"Eh… look on the bright side sire, at least we don't have to pay the cost anymore…"

"YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT SOME DUMB FEE!"

"Well seeing as how you pretty much blew all our Drands on monsters from NME… I assumed that it would feel good to be rid of them." King Dedede slowly turned to face Escargoon. His eyes ablaze and his hands twitching. "Uh sire what's wrong?"

"Don't worry snail, your king's just in suspended animation, he won't be moving for a while." Escargoon jumped and screamed. He quickly turned around to face a man wearing a black cape. He had a mask like Meta Knight's only it was grey. He had large oval feet like most people, and he stood about Chef Kawasaki's height. Long locks of black hair fell from behind the mask. He was wearing a simple Cuirass with a black crow insignia on it.

"Wh-wh-who're you!" Escargoon said as he backed up a couple of steps.

"Rapzor, Star Warrior Hunter at your service." Escargoon started to scream out a number of questions, all of which Rapzor ignored. "Now now calm yourself snail, your King will be mobile in just about a minute or two. I couldn't help but notice that he was about to attack you."

"Well thanks for watchin' out, but I don't need it, I can take care of myself!" And with that the hammer was brought down on Escargoon's head.

"Hmmm it looks to me as though you need the help." A dazed Dedede shook his head and darted his eyes around.

"Huh where am I?" Rapzor smiled under his mask and proceeded to greet himself.

"Star Warrior Hunter huh?...OH! You could be the guy we need!"

"Say no more King I'll take care of any Warriors you've got a grudge against. I'm assuming I'll be hunting Kirby?"

"Huh? You know 'bout Kirby?" Rapzor took a step back and bowed before continuing.

"Why of course, any Star Warrior Hunter would know of the infamous Pink Vacuum! You see I originate from a planet called Halfmoon, rather far from Dreamland, anyways I noticed while looking out over the stars that the Sun and Moon were fighting rather fiercely and I decided to look into it. Imagine my surprise when I learned that the very planet they were fighting above was Popstar, home of Kirby! So I assembled my fleet and headed here with the utmost haste. I showed up in a place known as Green Greens. A strange talking Tree told me that Kirby had gone to Float Islands. I arrived there during the Fireworks festival to catch a fish monger. He said that Kirby was heading to Bubbly Clouds to do battle with a ruthless dictator called Kracko. Of course as expected by the time of my arrival Kracko was dead and a new ruler called Leo was in charge. I assumed he was a friend of Kirby's so I pretended to act like I was an old friend to the pink ball. He told me that he had gone off to deal with you King Dedede. Once I got to Mt. Dedede your castle was gone, and several pieces of food was laying on the remnants of the castle. It took me a while but I finally ended up here after several questions. Now then I've got one more, where is Kirby?"

"Quite the story Boy, but I don't know if we should trust ya. After all you did put me in that uh suspensded animaltion thingy. And I've gots nothins to pay ya!"

"Don't worry sire, after all I was just looking out for your poor snail friend. Also I'm free of charge."

"FREE! Now you're talkin' mah language!"

"Your language indeed." Rapzor said under his breath.

"Huh what was that!"

"Oh nothing, nothing just uh thinking out loud." King Dedede laughed some more, and he ordered Escargoon to go and fetch Rapzor and himself some refreshments. Escargoon left the room for the two leaders to talk in private.

"Hmmm? Something's off…" Escargoon looked around the hall, something had changed. The carpets were the same, as were the ceiling, the tiles, and the wa- "Wait that's it!" Escargoon turned to the walls; the things missing were the thousands of Dedede statues. "Hmmm with them gone, the castle seems lonely… almost eerie… Where is the kitchen anyways?" Escargoon's eyes darted around quickly scanning the halls, finally he had to admit it, he was lost. "Getting lost in your own castle is kinda embarrassing… OH!" Escargoon had noticed a door. He creaked the door open and peaked inside. It was Tiff's room, the lights were on and Tiff was reading. Taking a chance Escargoon stepped inside.

"Uh… Tiff!" Tiff looked up from her book with a snarl on her face.

"Well…. What!"

"Ug do you know where Kirby is?"

"No I don't and if I did I wouldn't tell you, now if you'll excuse me I have an unfortunate event to attend to!"

"Unfortunate event?... OH! You've got a date with Kine huh?" Tiff stopped in her tracks and started to blush.

"I-I do not! Just go away!" Tiff bolted out the door, and headed towards the court yard. Escargoon decided that he wasn't going to get anything out of her. He turned back to the hall and headed back to the throne room.

"You majesty I couldn't find the kitchen so… huh?" The throne room was completely empty and the lights were out. Escargoon shivered and he slowly slid back out into the hall.

…

Tiff sat next to the fountain in the courtyard talking to Kine, although the whole experience was rather awkward for her.

"And so then I saw Kirby!" Tiff suddenly snapped her head towards kine.

"Really? But I thought he went up to fight Meta Knight?"

"He did but his Warpstar got blasted down and now he's heading to Dyna Blade's nest to see if she'll give him a ride up there."

"OH very good fish now I know where that little ball is hiding!" Tiff and Kine turned up to the wall to see Rapzor standing there. They could only see his silhouette, and he casted a dark shadow against the two.

"Wha- who are you!"

"Oh Tiff my dear now it wouldn't be smart handing out my name to complete strangers, after all you could use that against me."

"Hey Rapzor where are ya!" King Dedede suddenly came barreling out into the court yard panting. "Hey girly have you seen a guy named Rapzor 'round here?" Tiff looked back up at Rapzor with her eyes ablaze.

"So Rapzor's your name!" Rapzor smiled underneath his mask before leaping backwards off the wall. He landed safely on the outside of castle Dedede and he whistled. A black raven shaped Warpstar appeared and he took off to Dyna Blade's nest. "Kine you go and secure the rivers and make sure to do all you can to stop him!"

"Got it Tiffy!"

"I'm going to rally a militia!"

…..

Kirby scurried up the steep incline of Dyna Blade's nest, and fell several times. He still had about half of the mountain to go, and he wasn't making any progress. Marx stood by his side not particularly wanting to help.

"Any time now Kirby!" Kirby plopped down on the slope exhausted. Marx impatiently tapped his foot on the ground waiting for Kirby to get up. Marx then noticed something in the sky. "Oh terribly sorry about this but…" Marx suddenly kicked Kirby off the edge of the mountain. He had only seconds to teleport before a gigantic purple object crashed into the side of the mountain. Kirby was able to survive the fall by puffing up. His feet touched down on the side of the mountain, only feet away from the impact site.

"I've been waiting a long time for this Kirby!" suddenly without warning Rapzor rushed forward with his blade outstretched. Kirby rolled out of the way of the blade, however a purple aura stretched from the blade and it curved to hit Kirby. Kirby rolled back a couple of feet before standing. Rapzor then jumped into the air and swiped his blade. Several purple waves of energy came out and homed in on Kirby. The first couple hit Kirby dead on, and then Kirby got it together. He started to inhale one of the beams. It went right into Kirby's mouth, who didn't hesitate to spit it out. It came out glowing and white. Rapzor got hit head on and he fell to the ground with a CLANK! "You're more trouble than your worth Kirby! But don't worry I've got a surprise!" Rapzor launched himself into the air and waved his hand around. "Come out!" Suddenly a large group of metallic balls burst from the ground. Once every one landed Rapzor tapped his wrist and a portal appeared. "Have fun!" He climbed into the portal and it shut behind him. Immediately after Rapzor's departure the balls started to activate. Every one rose into the air and started to glow. Large slits appeared on the surface of each one and long robotic arms came out. At the end of each arm was a razor blade. A large bowl appeared over the tops of the robots and two glowing eyes appeared in each one. All the eyes turned yellow, and the razor blades started spinning. Kirby had duck, dodge, and weave his way around the blades. The robots showed no signs of stopping, and neither did Kirby. He ran to the side of the mountain and waited for a robot to lunge at him. One did, however Kirby moved just in time for it to hit the cliff side. The robot yanked and tugged at its arm until it ripped the razor right off. Kirby turned to notice this and he took his chance. Kirby opened wide and sucked up the razor, and a couple of rocks from the impact. Suddenly A brown helmet with two wings appeared over Kirby's head and a rocky blade appeared along with it too. Kirby took the two, and he became Rock Cutter Kirby! Kirby then noticed a robot charging at him. Kirby took out the blade and blocked the robot's razor. To Kirby's surprise the razor broke on impact. The robot looked at its hand for a minute trying to calculate what just happened, however before it could figure out anything Kirby raised his blade and sliced right through it. The other robots noticed this and continued to charge Kirby, much more vigorously however. Many more of the robots fell to Kirby's power, and only one remained. It's turned to orange, and it attempted to run, but it took off in the wrong direction and it fell off the cliff. Kirby sat back down exhausted from the whole battle, but was forced to get back up when Marx floated back up to the edge of the cliff.

"I have never seen that kind of POWER before… it makes me wonder if it could even stand against NOVA." Kirby cocked his head at Marx demanding to know what NOVA is. "Oh don't worry about it, if you keep going like this then you'll eventually find out, now then I think the next best thing to do is hunt down that Rapzor….Kirby look!" Kirby turned around to see the hulking massive bird Dyna Blade glaring down at him.

….

Yep its done! Rapzor is an original character just like Sakana, who probably won't be making another appearance, but I assure you Rapzor will make many more appearances just keep reading.

Ok the Kingdom Hearts reference in the last chapter was the Twilight thorn itself. Remember that huge nobody that Roxas battles at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts 2, well that's what Kirby battled.

Yep Nightmare Enterprises will no longer be offering their services to King Dedede, I got really tired of them, but with enough feedback, I might just bring back Customer Service!

…now onto my last note… WHERE ARE YOU DOKESHISAN!


End file.
